50 Days of Sonokoto
by WakingFromADream
Summary: Two lives intertwined. Full of laughter, misunderstandings, tears, screams and love. Based off a prompt table. 50 one-shots for Sonokoto, because everyone needs this cute pairing in their lives.
1. Flame

30 Days of Sonokoto – Flame

**a/n: Okay! So I really wanted to make a fanfic but I was out of ideas, when inspiration came to me. What about prompts? So I have tackled this 30 day prompt challenge with the pairing Sonoko/Makoto, since we need more of this in our fandom.**

**Oh, and another thing. I know the series doesn't mention their middle names, but still I needed to make them up to fit the story, so just bear with me. Thanks, and hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, no, I don't own Detective Conan or its characters, but if I did then Makoto would seriously show up more often.**

**Prompt: Flame**

"9…10…11…12! Ran-chan! You got an L! That's _got _to say something!"

"Kazuha-chan!" Ran blushed under Kazuha's mischievous smile. "Fine! Then how about we do you and Heiji?"

"Oi! St-stop changing the topic!" It was Kazuha's turn to blush furiously.

"I'd hardly call it a 'change of topic'. Hey, I let you do Shinichi and me! It's my turn!"

"R-Ran-chan!" Kazuha and Ran both made a grab for the paper and pencil on the bed, which soon turned into an all out brawl.

"Hey! What's going on in here? I leave for a snack and you guys are squabbling like 8-year olds!" Sonoko walked into the room and barely managed to dodge a kick from Ran before taking cover behind the bed. "H-hey! The both of you, cut it out!" A _thwack_ was heard as a pillow flew across the room, its fluff flying everywhere. "I said, CUT IT OUT!" Sonoko screamed.

The two girls froze, Ran in the middle of a kick and Kazuha still trying to make a grab for the paper and pencil Ran was holding out of her reach. "Now, what in the _world _is going on? This was supposed to be a sleepover, not a karate competition. What are you guys fighting about?"

"It's Kazuha-chan's fault! She's trying to stop me from Flaming her!"

"Fl-flaming? What's that? Is it something to do with fire?"

Now both Kazuha and Ran were staring at Sonoko with wide eyes. "Are you telling me you don't know what Flame is?" Kazuha whispered.

"Well, no…" Sonoko blushed and looked at her feet, embarrassed that she didn't know something obviously important to her friends. Not to mention Ran knew something she didn't.

The two girls looked at each other, new resolve in their eyes. "Well, come on then! We are not having a sleepover without Flame!" Kazuha announced as Ran dragged Sonoko to the edge of the bed.

"So, Flame basically shows or predicts the relationship between a couple. F stands for friends, L for lovers, A for affectionate, M for married and E for enemies. It's never wrong!" Kazuha explained.

"Now what you do first is write down the names of the people you want to match up. Let's say…Kazuha and Heiji." Ran gleefully said, snatching up the paper as Kazuha watched grumpily.

Kazuha M. Toyama

Heiji G. Hattori

"So now you cross out the letters common in both names"

Kazuha M. Toyama

Heiji G. Hattori

"So now you count the number of letters left, which is 13. Then you have to write the word, FLAME."

FLAME

"Then starting with F you count until the number you got. So the letter you end at is the relationship between the couple."

FL**_A_**ME

"Kazuha! You got an A! Someone's _affectionate_ with each other!" Ran giggled as Kazuha turned fire engine red. "You get it now, Sonoko?"

Sonoko nodded. "C-can we try something?" Sonoko bit her lip as color rushed to her cheeks. "C-can we Flame Makoto and me?" She purposely looked away as she saw her two friends snicker at her request.

"Well, then, let's do it! But don't look – this should be a surprise!"

The two girls turned scribbled furiously, Sonoko waiting impatiently at the foot of the bed. Every second seemed like hours. She was desperate to know the answer. What would her relationship with Makoto be?

Her head snapped up as Kazuha and Ran turned towards her with mournful faces. "What? What is it? Is it bad?"

"Uh, ummm…" Ran looked pleadingly at Kazuha who seemed intent on the wall in front of her. "Well, you landed at enemies."

_Enemies_

"E-enemies?"

"Well," Ran said, trying to make up for it, "it's okay, I mean, it's not …"

_Enemies_

Sonoko wasn't listening anymore. Enemies. Was it destiny that she and Makoto wouldn't be together? Was it a sign? Was it someone telling her they weren't meant to be together?

_Enemies_

She tried to act like her normal self, she really did. She tried to gossip with the other two, tried to be interested in girl talk, tried to do everything one was supposed to do at sleepovers. But at night, when they finally fell asleep, the thought haunted her.

_Enemies_

The next morning, as Kazuha and Ran left her house, Sonoko stayed at home wondering about the meaning of her Flame. Enemies. Out of all the letters, she landed on E. Enemies. She and Makoto were enemies. She had always been superstitious by nature, and took everything seriously and to heart. It nagged at her all day and night. She and Makoto were…enemies.

_Brrrrriiiiiing. Brrrrriiiiiing._

The ringing of her cellphone immediately snapped Sonoko out of her thoughts. When she glanced at her phone, her heart sank. It was Makoto.

She so badly wanted to grab the phone and talk to him. She wanted to do what they always did every night, talk for hours on end on his karate competition and how he would win for her, but she didn't have the heart. She just couldn't. She felt ripped to shreds as she let the phone ring again and again and again.

Sonoko sulked off to the mall. Usually on Saturdays she'd jump up and scream with glee as she would run to the mall and pick about a hundred dresses to wear. But she felt downcast. She didn't talk to Makoto, because every time she thought about him, it would all go to that one word.

_Enemies._

For the first time in her life, she didn't feel like shopping.

After leaving the mall empty-handed, she took a shortcut through the park to get home until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sonoko."

She whipped around to see who had called her, and her heart leaped when she saw a tan, tall and muscular boy with a plaster on his left eyebrow.

"Makoto" she whispered.

_My enemy._

"Wh-what are you doing here? Y-you should be abroad for a karate competition, right?"

"I cancelled it."

"C-cancelled?" Sonoko's mind whizzed with possibilities. _What made him cancel a __**karate **__competition?_

"I needed to see you." He said gruffly.

_See __**me**__? _"What for? Is there something wrong?"

"That's what I came to ask about."

"W-what?" Her brow crinkled in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You didn't answer my call. You never not answer my calls."

"Y-yeah. I…I was busy." Sonoko looked away and stared at her shoes. "Listen, I have to go home, and…"

He took her chin and tilted it upwards to meet his eyes. "What's wrong, Sonoko?"

Looking into those eyes, Sonoko couldn't help but whisper, "We're enemies."

Makoto's brown creased in confusion. "What? Where'd you get that idea?"

"Flame. We were flamed, and we were enemies." She looked down in sadness.

Makoto frowned. Then he sniggered. Then he threw his head up and laughed, clutching his stomach as he tried to contain his laughter.

Sonoko's head snapped up at his laughter. "What? What's so funny about that?" She said indignantly.

"So-sonoko." He tried to explain while holding in his laughter "Flame isn't supposed to be taken seriously. It's a game that girls play in sleepovers! It doesn't predict the future!"

"But Ran said! She said it showed our relationship as a couple! And we're enemies! Enemies!"

"Sonoko." He tilted her chin up and brought her closer to him. "We shouldn't let a silly game predict our relationship."

"But…Kazuha said Flame's never wrong."

"Then I guess we'll have to prove it wrong." And he brought their lips together.

And that's when Sonoko realized Flame _was _wrong. Because she could never be enemies with Makoto. Enemies didn't spend every waking moment thinking about each other. Enemies didn't care about one another. Enemies didn't love each other.

"SONOKO! SONOKO! SONO-" Ran halted at the sight of the couple. "Ahhhhh…" She silently backed away.

Ran would later remember to tell Sonoko that she had miscounted and forgotten their middle names, so their Flame had really landed on L, for lovers.

**a/n: How did I do? I know that it's dumb to believe in a FLAME, but I picture Sonoko as those people who believe in all those predictions and fortune tellers. Please review so I know how to improve!**


	2. Key

**a/n: Just a shoutout to RanMouri82 for reviewing my story and really encouraging me to write. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Detective Conan.**

**Prompt: Key**

_Find out what this key is for_

_I'll be waiting by our door_

_Hurry. I need you._

_~Makoto._

Sonoko stared at the note that had been waiting by her door. With it came an intricate wooden key with a handle the shape of a heart and small carvings the shape of vines twining themselves up and down the key. She bit her lip in worry.

_I need you._

What in the world would Makoto need her for? What could she do for him that he couldn't possibly do himself? Makoto never asked for help. Not even when he didn't know what to do. Her red handkerchief incident a few years back taught her that. Yep, he'd rather wait in a tent for three days then hurt his pride.

The corner of her mouth turned upwards in a smile. That had been what, seven years ago? She had turned 24 just last month. Through all that time, she and Makoto had stuck faithfully together. And no one knew him better than she did.

And that's why she knew if he needed her for something, it must be important. Her smile quickly vanished as she contemplated on all the possible scenarios. Was he trapped somewhere? Maybe he was kidnapped? Or a bunch of thugs was torturing him in a basement!

She looked at the note with a newfound urgency._ Don't worry, Makoto_, she thought to herself as she pocketed the note and the key. _I'll find you. I promise._

_Pant…pant…pant…pant…_

Sonoko leaned against the wall as she tried to get her breath back. She glanced at the sky. It was late, and the sun was setting. She'd been searching the whole day. She leaned her head back against the wall. Where in the world was he? She examined the key once again. It was made of wood, with a very complex pattern etched on it. What could this key be for? It was obviously not a conventional kind of key, which limited the kind of things it could unlock. Not a lot of doors could be unlocked by a wooden key.

Wait, a door?

She made a scramble for her pocket and pulled out the note once again.

_I'll be waiting by our door_

_Our door_

**_Our door._**

Sonoko was swept off her feet in a whirl of memories. Her mind whisked her back to a place maybe two, three years ago…

_"Makoto! Where are we going?"_

_"Well it won't be a surprise anymore if I tell you, right?"_

_"Hmph." Sonoko huffed angrily as she was lead blindly by her boyfriend. "Makoto, I'm serious! We've been walking around for hours!"_

_Makoto rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's exaggeration. "Sonoko, it's only been what, five minutes? Why are you complaining?"_

_"Time's different when you're blindfolded and you have no idea where you're going! I must look like a blundering idiot, following you with a blindfold on!"_

_"Relax." Makoto soothed, trying to calm his hysteric girlfriend down. "We're almost there. And besides, there's no one here to see you."_

_"Ow! I keep stubbing my toes on things! Makoto, seriously, where in the world are we-"_

_"We're here."_

_Sonoko waited in anticipation as he undid her blindfold and gasped._

_"Oh…Makoto…"_

_In front of her was a huge door with elaborate designs carved all over. The mural's details were each defined and in the center of it all was the two of them, holding hands, backs turned and walking into the distance. _

_"It's…it's beautiful…"_

_He smiled. "I've been working on this for months. Happy Birthday, Sonoko." He said as he whisked her into his arms and kissed her. Sonoko felt dizzy with happiness. It was the best birthday present anyone could have given her._

_"Makoto…" She whispered as they stopped for air "Why a door? Why not a wall or a canvas? Why did you choose a door?"_

_"Because," he whispered in her ear "this door is our door. I'm installing it in a house a block from here, and you'll keep the key. Just like you keep the key to my heart."_

_She smiled as they kissed once more._

Sonoko widened her eyes as she realized what the note meant. Our door. _I can't believe what an idiot I was! _She yelled at herself inwardly as she ran down the alley and out onto the street.

Sonoko looked up at the house. Makoto had shown her the house a couple of weeks after her birthday, having successfully installed their door in. She had almost forgotten about it. She narrowed her eyes in determination and pulled out the key. She inserted it into the lock, holding her breath, and…

_Click_

She wanted to yell and whoop with glee as she turned the lock. _Makoto, don't worry. I'm here. I'm coming!_ She entered the house and looked around cautiously. "Makoto," she whispered. "Makoto!"

"Sonoko?"

She whipped around and saw him in a suit and tie, and looking rather dashing. But she didn't pay attention to any of that as she tackled his chest and hugged him with all her might.

"Oh my gosh! I received your note! Oh my gosh Makoto, are you okay? What's wrong? Are you hurt? Makoto?" she babbled as Makoto stared down at her with a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean 'hurt'? Of course I'm not hurt." He replied.

"B-but your note! Your key! And everything! You said you needed me, so obviously you were in trouble or something or…"

"Sonoko, I'm not in any trouble. What are you talking about?"

"But you wrote a note! You said you needed me!"

"Yes I did write a note. But I'm not hurt. I'm not in trouble."

"S-so what, is this a charade? Is-is this a silly game?" Sonoko's concern evaporated and turned into anger and irritation. She scowled. "What, you thought it would be fun to make me run around? Huh? Is that your idea of enjoyment? I was panicking. I was so worried about you! I thought you'd been hurt, or captured, or tortured! Did you think it would be fun to let me run around like a frightened rabbit? Well fine! Since there's nothing _important_ for me here, then I'll just leave. Hope you had fun watching me run around!" She huffed and turned away from him.

"Sonoko."

"What! You've had your fun, just let me – Makoto?" He was on one knee, getting something from his pocket.

"M-makoto?"

"Sonoko, I wrote that I needed you, because I did. I've always needed you every second of my life. And I don't know what I'd do without you. I don't ever want to be without you, ever. I need you."

"Sonoko, will you marry me?"

**a/n: Yipee! Two prompts down, 48 more to go! This one's a little shorter though. Well, this one's for RanMouri82 for making me feel so encouraged to write more! Thanks! You have no idea how you make me feel!**

**Please review so I know how to improve. I always want to be a better writer!**


	3. Night

**a/n: Hi once more, everyone! Well, all my stories so far have been in Sonoko's point of view, so I wanted a change and decided to make a story in Makoto's POV. Ummm I wanted to try something new so this story's more of angst.**

**WARNING: This story is rated T for character death.**

**Disclaimer: If I really did own Detective Conan, I wouldn't be here writing fanfiction. I would be out there putting Makoto in the anime. Permanently.**

**Prompt: Night**

He could tell she was lying to her.

Everyday, she always told him that she was over it. That she was okay. She told him that she'd forgotten all about the incident, and she had recovered. That she was fine. She'd act happy, she'd smile and shop and do what girls do. During the day, she was her happy, perky self.

Night was another matter.

Sometimes, if he was careful, if he was quiet, he could sneak a peek in her room. He could see her, hunched over the edge of her bed, looking down at her feet, her head in her hands. If he listened carefully, he could hear sniffles and sobs. She would whisper to herself, 'you had to, you had to – there was no other choice', as if she was trying to convince herself. Then she'd shake her head and let out a few quieted sobs. But whenever he entered the room and tried to comfort her, she'd wipe her eyes and smile and pretend once again. Like she was okay. She'd shrug him off and leave the room.

His heart always broke when he saw her cry.

He blamed himself. If only, if only he had come earlier. If he had run a little faster, maybe she wouldn't have to be this way. He could've saved them and she wouldn't have had to do what she did.

But he didn't. He didn't arrive in time, and these were the consequences.

He'd lie with her at night, wrap his big, strong arms around her and try to comfort her as she slept. The nightmares always gave her away. She would scream, eyes shut and flail her arms and legs about. He'd always have to restrain her and whisper in her ear until she calmed down and fell asleep out of exhaustion. He'd whisper comforts, reassurances. But as he did, his heart panged with guilt. It was his fault. All his fault.

Once she was asleep, he would lie awake and wonder how this all started. Then he'd remember. She and Ran had gone up to the house on the hill to make chocolates. He'd been jealous when she told him that it was for the person she liked the most. The thought of her liking any other guy made his head burst in fury. He'd gone up to the hill, and burst into the house, and he saved them from the hunters who threatened to kill them.

At least, he saved Sonoko.

But he was too late. The deed was done. The hunters had pointed the gun at the kid – what was his name? Conan? – and threatened to kill him if she didn't kill Ran. She had an impossible choice to make. Which life to choose? Both their lives were on her shoulders.

She didn't even get enough time to act.

One minute she was staring at the knife's shiny blade, the next she was staring at a body. When she looked up, Ran's face was there.

She had thrown herself on the knife so Sonoko wouldn't have to choose.

He arrived a mere seconds later and beat the hunters to a slimy pulp. But he was a few seconds too late. When the lodge owner ran away to call the ambulance, the little kid and Sonoko stayed with Ran, trying to stop the bleeding. Ran had whispered words in Sonoko's ear as Sonoko tried to reassure her, tried to tell her everything was going to be okay. Though they all knew it was a lie.

She died minutes later.

Ran's father – Kogoro, was it? – woke up minutes later, although how he fell asleep right after pointing out the killer was a mystery. He had wailed at his daughter's death and mourned her loss. He stayed hunched by her side, issuing little sobs from time to time.

The mysterious kid wouldn't talk to any of them. He didn't give up, trying to revive her repeatedly. He had done CPR (how did he know that?) and tried to stop the bleeding, but it was already too late. He had stared at her in shock and denial, and gripped her hand like it would bring her back. He cradled her head and whispered things in her ear until her father woke up and tried to chase him away. The whole time, he stayed beside her, holding her hand and wiping away tears. The only time he left her was to go to the bathroom, and when Makoto passed by it he could hear sobs.

Sonoko had sat in a corner. He had tried to come closer, tried to comfort her, but it was all in vain. She was like a statue, staring right ahead into nothingness. As if nothing was real. He had wrapped his arms around her, told her everything was going to be alright, but it was like talking to a wall. She didn't respond to anything. Like he wasn't even there.

He stayed with her the whole time, even on the ambulance.

He had attended the wake as well as the funeral, which was held a few days after. He wasn't really related to Ran in any way, but he went for Sonoko. He stayed with her the entire time, comforting her. She had pressed her face against his chest as he held her. She cried as he stroked her hair.

When it was her turn for a speech, she went up the stage. She looked at the papers with her speech on it with unfocused eyes. On stage, she stared at the audience, opening and closing her mouth, not knowing what to say. Her eyes welled up with tears and she bolted, running straight for the ladies bathroom. He had chased after her and waited outside until she came out, still crying.

He blamed himself.

She'd been traumatized by the experience. She claimed she recovered, claimed that she was okay. Even now, five years later, she still kept up the charade. Everyday she would play the role of Sonoko Kyogoku, the cheerful, happy-go-lucky wife.

But at night, the walls crumbled. She would cry in bed, put her head in her hands and weep when she thought he wasn't looking. But he was always looking, always watching out for her.

"Makoto?"

His thoughts snapped back to the present as he looked at his wife lying in bed beside him and wrapped his arms around her once more. "Yes?" he replied.

"I'm never going to get over it, am I?"

Makoto widened his eyes in shock. She had never really opened up about it to him, about what happened that day on the hill. She had always pretended, always told him she was fine. He thought of lying for her sake, but decided on the truth. "No," he whispered. "I don't think you will."

He felt her press up against him. "It's all my fault," she mumbled. "Ran – she's dead because of me."

"Don't say that."

"It's true. Because of me, she's dead. How am I supposed to live with myself? I'm a murderer. A murderer."

"Those hunters were the murderers."

"But these hands, they took a life. They held the blade that ended Ran's life."

"Sonoko…"

"I'm never going to get over it. Never."

"Sonoko," he murmured, pulling her tighter and whispering in her ear, "it will be alright."

_"I'll always be here for you."_

**a/n: So! First ever angst fic! Well, how did I do guys? Please review – they make me a better writer!**

**Just an FYI, the idea for this fic was from Naruto, from Nagato's story. In case you guys don't know, Nagato had to choose between killing his friend (Yahiko) or watching some guy kill his other friend (Konan). So what Yahiko does is to throw himself on the kunai knife Nagato's holding so Nagato doesn't need to choose. So, yeah, just a side note.**


	4. Tie

**a/n: So! I checked my story stats and I have 47 visitors for this story, but I only have two reviews from RanMouri82. It's not like I'm forcing anyone to review, it's just that I really appreciate them and believe it or not they really encourage me to write more. And they help me improve! **

**This one is more AU-ish, and in Makoto's POV so I have more of a balance. Anyways, to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan isn't mine, though I'd love to own it.**

**Prompt: Tie**

He cursed himself for making such an idiotic bet. And with Shinichi, no less.

_"Bet ya couldn't beat me in a race!"_

It was a taunt. An insult. A jab at his pride. And he, Makoto Kyogoku, couldn't take that, could he?

_"Saturday. 3:00. I'll send you the address."_

When he drove the address Shinichi sent him, he was confused. This didn't look like the route to a normal racing track, did it? Then he steeled his resolve. He could beat Shinichi in a footrace any day. He knew it.

_"If you win, I have to take Ran to a date."_

Makoto smiled. If he won, it would be so worth it to see Shinichi blush and stumble over his lines as he tried to ask Ran to a date.

_"If you don't win, you're gonna have to ask Sonoko to a date."_

He paled. Sonoko Suzuki, the girl he'd been crushing on since absolutely forever. He loved the way she smiled, the way she spoke and laughed. He loved her when she ran around the mall trying on clothes and buying shoes. He loved her even if she was fangirling over that thief – Kaito? Kaito Kid, was it? – even if it made him a teensie weensie bit jealous. He loved everything about her. For 10 years, ever since they were 7, he had loved her. From afar, of course.

He never had the guts to ask her out. Just the scenario of asking her out gave him goosebumps.

But of course, he had no intention of losing. He'd always beaten Shinichi in every single race – 100 meters, 200 meters, 500 meters – he'd always beaten him.

Until he saw what kind of race he was having.

"Whoa. I thought we were having a race. What are we doing at the highway road?"

"I told you we were having a race. I never said what kind of race we were having!" Shinichi yelled out with glee.

Makoto's heart dropped.

* * *

_Vrooooom…Vrooooom…_

"You. Are. So. Kidding. Me."

Makoto stared ahead at the road he was supposed to race. _Why, why, __**why **__did I ever agree to this?_ Shinichi always had something up his sleeve. He should have seen it coming. But he didn't. And this was the consequence.

He shook his head. Nope. He wasn't going to lose. He wouldn't.

"READY!"

He concentrated his eyes on the flag, foot hovering on the gas pedal.

"SET!"

He narrowed his eyes and tensed, ready.

"GO!"

He slammed his foot on the gas as his car shot off. He grunted as he twisted the steering wheel sharply to the left. Driving a speeding car was a lot harder than he thought. He bit his lip as he saw Shinichi in front of him. He tried to edge his way in front and frowned in frustration as Shinichi followed his movements.

_I will not lose. I will not lose._

After a sharp veer to the right he speed up so their cars were side to side. He spared a glance at Shinichi and they both narrowed their eyes at each other and sped up.

_I will not lose. I will not lose._

He could see the finish line that they had set, and with Heiji there waiting for them. He pressed on the gas pedal even harder.

_I will not lose. I will not lose._

_Zoooooooooom!_

He slammed on the brakes once they hit the finish line, the car skidding along the rest of the road. He smiled as he climbed out of the car. He won. He won, and he knew it. Oh, he'd enjoy watching Shinichi ask Ran out on a date!

"Tie."

"Ummm…what?" His head snapped to Heiji, who was watching the video that they had made of the race.

"A tie. It's a tie."

Well, it wasn't that bad. He wouldn't need to ask Sonoko out on a date, and Shinichi wouldn't need to ask Ran out.

"YEAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! THAT'S RIGHT!"

Makoto's brow furrowed in confusion as he watched the ecstatic boy jump around, pumping his fist in the air. He pointed at Makoto, "That's right! I'm so going to enjoy you asking Sonoko out!"

What? "But it was a tie. No one won."

"_Exactly._ And our deal was that if you _won_, then I'd ask Ran out. If you _didn't _win, then you ask Sonoko out. You didn't win, so you lose the bet. So you have to ask Sonoko out."

And that was how he ended in this predicament.

Him. In front of Sonoko, scratching his head, at a loss for words.

Trying to ask her out.

On a date.

How in the world was he going to do this?

"Ummm…hi there, Sonoko." He muttered.

"Hello Makoto. Is something wrong?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Ah…I was wondering…if…if you had time…could you…ah…how should I put this…"

He heard a snicker from behind him as Shinichi and Heiji watched on from behind. He cleared his throat as he tried to continue.

"Well…if you had time…I was thinking…"

"Makoto! Could you just spit it out already?"

"Wouldyouliketogooutonadatewi thme?"

Sonoko blinked twice. "What?"

"Would…would you like to go out on a date with me?" He whispered and looked down at his shoes, afraid for her reaction.

"When and where?"

"Wait…you're saying yes?"

"Sure, why not?" She replied, tucking her hair behind her ear. "When and where?"

Makoto's heart wanted to leap with joy. "Uh…There's a new restaurant that opened a week ago. Uh, maybe Saturday, at 6:30?"

"Okay. Pick me up then, alright? See you!"

He whooped with joy after she left.

* * *

The date couldn't have gone any better.

They had chatted, talked about anything from his karate competitions to the new sale at the mall next door. She had laughed at his attempt at jokes and giggled at his awkwardness. She thanked him for a wonderful time afterwards.

_"Thank you, Makoto." She said as he dropped her off at her house_

_"For what?"_

_She tiptoed and whispered in his ear, "For giving me a wonderful time." She turned her head…_

_And kissed him in the cheek._

He closed his eyes, reveling in the memory. When he opened them, he saw her. She was chatting with Ran, giggling about something, hugging her textbooks tightly to her chest.

"Sonoko!"

She turned her head in his direction, and her smile quickly disappeared. She turned away and walked in the opposite direction, Ran following suit.

"Sonoko, wait!"

She spared a glance in his direction and walked quicker. He stopped following her with a confused look on his face. He didn't understand. Just last night they were having a wonderful time. Now she obviously didn't want to talk to him. What had changed so drastically in the course of hours? He didn't understand.

What had gone wrong?

* * *

Makoto put his head in his hands. For one week he had tried to talk to her, but she kept on avoiding him. Every time he called her name she'd glance at him and run away. What had happened?

He steeled himself. He'd confront her. He would ask her.

He would find out.

"Sonoko!"

She turned at the sound of her name until her eyes met his. Her eyes widened, and she turned and began walking in another direction.

_Not this time._

Once she saw he was still following her, she picked up the pace. After she saw him do the same, she started jogging. Then she went into a full run, panicking when he wasn't letting up.

He caught up with her easily. After all, being the karate champion of the school did require a huge amount of stamina.

"Sonoko!"

He grabbed her arm as she whipped around with tears in her eyes. "What do you want?" She spat at him.

He stared at her, confused. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you." She said, not looking him in the eye.

"Please…" She finally looked at him, biting her lip. "I want to know what I did wrong. I want to know what I did to drive you away. Please."

"…"

"Sonoko?"

"...A tie."

"Excuse me?"

"A tie. You asked me out because of a tie." She stared into his eyes, tears welling up. "I've been waiting for forever for you to ask me out. I've wanted you to ask me on a date for years! And when you finally asked me, when you finally take me out…it's because of a tie. You only ask me out because you lost a bet with Shinichi. You know how much it hurts?" She sniffled, tears falling. "And I thought you asked me because you loved me."

He stared, open-mouthed at her, "But I do love you."

She looked away. "If you did, you wouldn't have asked me out because of a bet."

"It's only because I loved you too much."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Sonoko, I love you. I've loved you for ten years. I didn't want to ask you because…because I was afraid you didn't love me back."

She gaped at him. "Makoto! Do you have _any _idea how long I was crushing on you for? I was afraid _you _didn't love _me_ back!"

"…Well this is an awkward mess we've gotten ourselves into."

"…Yes…but…" She leaned closer to him. "I'm glad we did…because now I know…"

_"You love me too."_

**a/n: Yay! Only 46 more prompts to go! This one's a little longer. Well, review please guys!**


	5. Found

**a/n: Whoohoo! Fifth story in the fic series! This is a milestone!**

**I'm so sorry for the late update – but I'll have to take it slower because of school. I'm only 14 and I'm still in highschool guys. I'm sorry but I'll try my best.**

**Well, enough of me and more of Makoto/Sonoko!**

**WARNING: This fic is rated T-ish for implied themes, but it's not explicit, don't worry.**

**Disclaimer: I own Detective Conan. Nah – I'm just kidding.**

**Prompt: Found**

Sonoko turned her swiveling chair around. Never before had she been this bored. She was itching to see Makoto, but _nooooooo_ – her parents forbade her from going out this late. Ugh.

She eyed the clock. 11:35 PM. He had landed what, ten minutes ago? Her entire family would be sleeping. Maybe she could…hmmmm…

She made a grab for the cellphone on her desk and started typing furiously. _Meet me at the alley behind your house._ She got her coat and put on her trademark bandanna. This – this felt fun! The corner of her mouth curved upward. She opened the window and prepared to climb down the tree in front of her. For a brief moment, she doubted herself. It was dark, and she was going to go to a secluded alleyway. This was the time gang members and thieves came out. Was it really safe to do this?

She shook her head. _Come on,_ she thought. _This is fun! Stop being a worrywart and let's do this thing! Besides…_

_What could go wrong?_

11:40.

Almost. Almost. She knew he would arrive soon – his plane had landed 15 minutes ago, and it was only five minutes from the airport to his house, and it would take but a minute to make his way to the alley. She giggled with excitement. Oh, this would be fun!

Wait – was that a headlight? She smiled. It was him, it had to be him! Screw waiting for him to get over here – she wanted to see him so badly! "MAKOTO! MAKOTO!" She yelled, running over to the lights. "MAKOTO! MAKO-" She stopped halfway and gasped.

Five thugs, most probably from the unpopular gang that hung out down the street, stared at her. The one in the front, most probably the leader, held a flashlight that she realized was her 'headlights'. She stopped, trembling. These guys didn't look so nice.

The one in front smiled. She yelped as he grabbed her arm and saw the tattoo on his neck. A sun. She paled. Okay, _not_ good. This was the gang known for capturing people off the streets, especially women, and…well…

She bit her lip. Makoto would find her, right? She managed to twist and discreetly drop her bandanna on the floor. That would get his attention. Makoto would find it. He had to. And she had a plan.

She just hoped he would figure it out.

_Meet me at the alley behind your house._

He looked at the text again, and his heart jumped. What now? First the sweater, then the vase, the chocolate incident, the red handkerchief and now _this?_ What did his girlfriend plan for her this time?

He leaped the fence and went to the back of his house at the alley. "Oi. What now, Sonoko?" He whispered into the darkness. He waited.

After an minute or so he frowned. Usually her concocted schemes involved him arriving then an immediate surprise for her. She didn't like waiting. So what was wrong? "Sonoko! Hey, I'm here Sonoko!" His brow creased in worry. Okay, now something was really wrong. This wasn't normal.

He looked around him. Was she hiding? Makoto went to the front of the house once more and looked around. Where was she?

He gasped.

Was that…her bandanna?

He ran over to her trademark bandanna. No doubt about it – it _had_ to be hers! She never went anywhere without one! He looked at it closely. Why would she leave it here? He glanced around again. Nothing.

Or wait…was that her _hair?_

He took a step closer and examined the long strand of light brown hair that stood out on the dark pavement. It was the correct length and color. That was his girlfriend's hair alright. The question was, what was it doing here?

He squinted to see better in the dark. Wait…that was another one! He stepped closer and found another strand ahead of him. She was leaving a trail! Of her hair!

Normally he'd think that this was another one of her schemes. Another one of her romantic games. But this wasn't normal. She'd go through lengths, sure, but still. He bit the inside of his cheek in worry. The area he lived in was notorious for gang members. Maybe…if…what if she…

He furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. No. He would find her. It would be another silly game of hers.

He hunched over in the dark and began to follow her trail.

"_You shouldn't wander alone at night, pretty girl."_

Sonoko sat at the corner of the room, trembling. She was never, ever going to Makoto's house again. She was never going to defy her parents. She would stay at home, like a good girl. If she ever got home ever again, that is. _Don't think like that_ she chided herself. _Makoto. Makoto will find you._ The image of her boyfriend gave her strength. Yes. Makoto would find her. He would save her.

The leader brushed his knuckles against her cheek, and she noticeably flinched. "Pretty girls like you should stay home." She hated the sound of his voice. It was disgusting.

"Well." He grabbed her chin and yanked it upwards, forcing her to look at him. "Since you're already here, we might as well have fun." His goons chuckled in the background. She trembled and squeezed her eyes shut. _Makoto…_she thought as his hands trailed down to her shirt. _Makoto…_

_Please find me._

"_Don't. Touch. Her."_

Sonoko's eyes snapped open as the gang members turned around and saw a very, very angry looking boyfriend at the door of the room.

"Aha! The boyfriend comes to save the day!" They all laughed. "Well that's too bad. The real fun was about to be-"

_Thwack!_

The sound of Makoto's foot connecting with the side of the leader's face resonated across the room. How he even got there so fast was a mystery. There was an 'Oof' heard as he collapsed on the floor, unconscious. If looks could kill, Makoto would have been a serial killer.

"_Who's next?"_

The rest of them backed up, unsure what to do. They didn't have a chance to figure it out. _Thunk! Whack! Bam! _In a matter of minutes all of them were out for the count with Makoto standing, not a drop of sweat on his face.

"M-makoto!"

In a minute he was by her side, stroking her hair as she sobbed into his chest. "You found me. I knew you'd find me. I believed in you."

"It's okay." He mumbled in her hair. "It's okay. Everything's okay now."

Face still buried in his chest, she smiled. "I knew you'd get the hair trail."

"You could've left something not-so-small, you know. Finding every single piece of your hair was difficult."

"But you found me, didn't you?"

"Yes." He held her tighter. "I did."

**a/n: Just in case you guys are wondering, this is also another Naruto reference. Kushina, Naruto's mom, was captured once and she left a trail of her red hair for any ninja to find. Naruto's dad, Minato, found the trail and rescued her, and that was how they sort of fell in love and got married and had Naruto.**

**So, I'm sorry for the later update but I have school guys. Sorry! I'll try though.**


	6. Headlines

**a/n: Hi everyone! Thanks for all being patient! Next chapter, coming up! **

**Just a side note: I just watched The Phantom of the Opera in the Philippines on Saturday and it is AWESOME! I LOVE THE PHANTOM!**

**Disclaimer: Saying this really lowers my self-esteem, but no, I don't own Detective Conan.**

**Prompt: Headline**

It wasn't fun being a star. Makoto could attest to that. Being an eighteen-year-old karate champion tended to get a lot of publicity. After every karate match there were camera flashes from tons of journalists and photographers who wanted an interview on his latest fight. Most of the time he had to escape the paparazzi by going out the back door. He'd bang his head at the back of the seat of the car and curse his life.

But when he got home to his girlfriend's waiting arms, all that faded away. He was swept up in a field of bliss. Being with Sonoko was just…how to put it…euphoric. Yeah. That was the word. Euphoric.

So when she was whisked away from him, he didn't know what to do but lie in bed guilt-ridden.

Because it was all his fault. And he knew it.

One trip to the bar. One trip to the bar was all it took to ruin his life.

He had been running. Yeah, he'd been doing a lot of that lately. Ever since he had won that worldwide karate competition, he'd had to run away from a lot of people. He'd sneaked out using the back door and snuck into the nearest door he could find. With his luck, it just had to be the door to a bar.

After calling his girlfriend to pick her up, he had sat on the counter, counting the seconds. Five minutes, she had said. Five minutes. And of course, with two and a half more minutes to go, someone just had to recognize him, right?

_"Hey." a pretty, curly haired redhead approached him and sat beside him. "I know y-you, d-don't I? Yeah – I've seen y'all before." She said, slurring her words. He snorted. She was obviously drunk._

_"You've got the wrong guy."_

_"Naw – I'm p-pretty good with faces y'know. Imma pretty sure I – hic – know you." She moved closer as he shrunk back, trying to avoid her. "Hey! You're that boy, yeah, th-that karate boy, right?"_

_"You've got the wrong guy. It's not me." He looked around. Sonoko, hurry up!_

_"Yeah. Yeah, it's you." She leaned in closer as Makoto tried to edge backwards. He inwardly groaned as his back hit the wall. He just had to pick the last seat on the counter, didn't he?_

_"Y'know." She whispered, edging closer. "I've seen y'all on TV. An' I gotta say…" She was right across him now with their noses touching. "Y'all look a lot hotter than on TV."_

_"Hey look! There's an empty spot over there. Let's sit – oops!"_

_The boy behind the redhead stumbled backwards, bumping into her. Makoto jumped as she pitched forward, mashing their mouths together. His eyes widened in surprise. Her lips were soft. They stayed like that for a minute, and then…_

_Sonoko…_

_His reaction was instantaneous. The thought of her made him shove the girl unceremoniously to the ground. He burst out of the bar, not caring if the paparazzi saw him anymore. How – how could he have betrayed her like that? He wiped his mouth repeatedly, trying to get the taste of alcohol off. He remembered how Sonoko's lips always felt on his. They were perfect. When they kissed, everything just fell into place. That kiss with that girl was nothing compared to Sonoko. It was a jumble of mixed emotions, confusion, the smell of alcohol and her uncoordinated tongue in his mouth. With Sonoko, it was a bright ray of light, and as their mouths met it was like nothing else mattered. _

_"MAKOTO! MAKOTO!"_

_Makoto jumped as he realized that his girlfriend was calling to him, waving her arms around. He bit his lip in guilt as he recounted what just happened minutes ago. He put on a smile and greeted her with open arms, but in the car, as she snuggled against him, he bit his tongue in guilt as he remembered what he just did. With any luck, she would never have to find out._

But of course, Makoto Kyogoku wasn't very lucky, was he?

Two months after the event, he had woken up to the most horrible sight in the world. His picture, wide-eyed and kissing that girl, plastered on the front page of all the major newspapers in Japan. He was shocked seeing his name make headlines.

_"Karate Champ Seen With Girl In Bar!"_

_"Kyogoku Gets Busy!"_

_"The Prince of Kicks – Or Kisses?"_

After it sunk in, only one thought passed through his mind.

_Sonoko…_

What was she going to think? She had to know…he had to explain…he had to tell her…he didn't mean to…

But in a way, it was all his fault.

He had ran out of the house and towards Sonoko's. He knew she was alone – her family was on a trip she couldn't attend.

He had to talk to her.

And here he was, in front of her house, trying to get the courage to knock on the door.

_Come on! You have to tell her._

He took a deep breath and rapped his hand on the door.

"Wait a sec! Coming!"

He bit his lip and attempted a smile as she opened the door. He was surprised to see her eyes red and her face tear-stained. Or actually, no, he wasn't surprised. After what he just did to her, why wouldn't she be crying?

Her eyes widened as she saw him, and her face morphed into a mask of fury.

"Get. Out." She hissed, trying to rein in her anger. "I never, ever want to see you ever again."

"Sonoko, wait!" He stepped in front of the door, wincing as she slammed the door in an attempt to shut it.

"I said, get out! I hate you! I don't want to see you ever again. Get out!" She slammed the door repeatedly, pushing his foot with hers, trying to move it so she could shut the door.

"Please, just let me talk. Let me explain." He tried to push the door open.

"NO! Get out of here! I don't want to hear any explanation you have to offer. The headlines of every newspaper in Japan are doing the talking. Just go away! Leave me alone! I HATE YOU!" She started slamming the door with more intensity.

"Just…give me a chance…" He grunted as he gave the door a huge shove, opening it and letting himself in. She stumbled in surprise and collapsed on the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks. She scrambled away from him as he moved to help her up, intense hatred burning in her eyes as she pushed and heaved herself to her feet.

"Just go away. Just go away. I don't want to hear from you. I don't want to look at you. Just go away." She turned and made to go up to her room, yelping in surprise as she felt a hand grip her arm.

"Sonoko, please. It wasn't me. She was drunk. She knew me from TV and this guy bumped her and she kissed me. It wasn't me. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I pushed her off. I promise. I'm so sorry. Sonoko, please…" He was panicking. He had no idea what he'd do without her. His life revolved around her. What would he do without her in his life?

"I hate you." She looked up at him, unbridled anger in her eyes. "I hate you. Do you know how much you hurt me?" She sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I felt like nothing. Did I really mean nothing to you, that you'd just kiss a random girl at a bar? Was our relationship really that meaningless? Do you…" She paused. "Do you even love me?"

He stared at her. "Sonoko…" He brought them together, until their faces were so close their noses were almost touching. "I promise you…" he whispered, "I love you more than anything in the world." And he brought them together, their mouths meeting, conveying all that words couldn't say into the kiss.

She didn't doubt him after that.

**a/n: Thanks for being patient guys!**

**PHANTOM OF THE OPERA IS AWESOME. THOSE OF YOU GUYS IN THE PHILIPPINES WATCH IT NOW. IT IS SO WORTH IT. AND PHANTOM X CHRISTINE IS CANON, I DON'T CARE WHAT ANYONE ELSE SAYS.**


	7. Caught

**a/n: So sorry everyone, school's got me busy. Not to mention I'm trying to make a Sasuke x Sakura fic that's been stuck in my head.**

**Anyway, I'm trying something new, so have a songfic guys!**

**Disclaimer: I own Detective Conan – only in my dreams though. And I don't own the song "The Man Who Never Lied" either. Maroon 5 does.**

**Prompt: Caught**

_In the middle of hollywood boulevard_

They were there, together. He watched, mouth open in shock. He couldn't believe…all this time…his Sonoko…his Sonoko…

_Screaming at each other, screaming at each other_

The voices in his head were overwhelming. He couldn't think. He couldn't feel. Or no – he could feel. He felt hurt. Betrayed. To think that all this time he was being played. He screamed at himself for being such a fool, for not realizing it. He hid behind the post, leaning heavily on it in shock, watching the two of them together.

_Like oh oh oh, can't take it anymore oh oh oh_

He wanted to rip his hair out. He should've seen this. He wanted to go to that guy and strangle him. With his karate, he could manage it. Honestly, he felt more hurt than angry. And he thought they had been in love.

_Like a tragedy, like a dark comedy_

_Laughing at each other, laughing at each other, like oh oh oh_

_It isn't funny anymore, oh oh_

The scene was laughing him in the face, mocking him. He wanted to hit something. Most preferably the guy's face. But he knew it wasn't that poor guy's fault. He probably didn't even know she was in a relationship already. No. The blame lied on her.

_I was the man who never lied_

_Never lied until today_

He had never lied to her. Never. Yet that next day, when she came home, he didn't have the heart to tell the truth. That he had seen her. With that other guy, in the middle of the boulevard.

_But I just couldn't break your heart_

_Like you did mine yesterday_

"I love you, Makoto."

When he heard that, he knew what he should've done. He should've screamed at her, told her what he'd seen. He wanted to ask her how long she had been cheating on him.

_I was the man who never lied, oh oh oh_

_I was the man who never lied, oh oh oh, yeah_

No, Makoto wasn't one to lie. He wasn't one to lie to the one who he'd loved for his whole life.

_Sometimes honesty is the worst policy_

He knew he should confess. When she looked at him expectantly for his answer, he knew he should've confessed. "I saw you," he wanted to say. "I saw you yesterday." But the words wouldn't come out.

_Happy ever after, happy ever after_

_Let it go, oh oh, you never need to know, oh oh_

But how could he forget? How could he forget the image of his beloved, kissing another man? How could he just let it go and live happily ever after?

_I don't wanna be picking up all of these tiny little pieces, tiny little pieces_

_Of your heart, oh oh, won't do it anymore, oh oh_

He didn't want to break her heart. He just couldn't.

_I was the man who never lied_

_Never lied until today_

"Is everything okay?"

He wanted to scream. He wanted to yell that everything was not okay. He wanted to yell and demand an answer from her. But when he saw those eyes, those beautiful, beautiful eyes, he knew he couldn't do it.

_But I just couldn't break your heart_

_Like you did mine yesterday_

"Makoto, is everything alright?"

She moved closer to him, eyebrows furrowed in worry. She had no idea. She had no idea that he'd caught them together.

_I was the man who never lied, oh oh oh_

_I was the man who never lied, oh oh oh_

_ I was the...yeah, yeah, oh, oh_

"I-I…"

He couldn't answer her. "Scream!" His mind told him. "Tell her! Tell her what you saw!"

_In the middle of hollywood boulevard_

_What am I doing in hollywood boulevard_

He'd only went to the boulevard on a walk. He'd seen a surprising sight on the deserted street. The image of his wife, Sonoko Kyogoku, and another man together.

_In the middle of hollywood boulevard_

_Screaming at each other, screaming_

The voices in his head were relentless. They wouldn't leave him alone. "Tell her!" they yelled. "Tell her! Leave her, and watch her rot. She doesn't deserve you."

_I was the man who never lied_

_Never lied until today_

"I'm…alright. I'm fine."

When he faked the smile that came with the lie, his heart broke. He had sworn never, ever to lie to her. But now, he had.

_But I just couldn't break your heart_

_Like you did mine yesterday_

The truth was, he'd never be fine. The image of his wife cheating on him would always haunt her. But he still loved her. He would always love her.

_I was the man who never lied_

_Never lied until today_

He had broken his promise. He had lied to her.

_But I just couldn't break your heart_

_Like you did mine yesterday_

He couldn't bear to break her heart. No matter what she did, he would always love her. And he'd lie for her. Only for her.

_I was the man who never lied, oh oh oh_

_I was the man who never lied, oh oh oh_

_"I'm fine."_

**a/n: So! First songfic ever! Hope you guys like! Please review guys!**


	8. Plane

**a/n: Kay, eighth chapter here guise. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Pffffft like I'd have enough talent to create a beautiful series like Detective Conan.**

**Prompt: Plane**

_Please stay in your seats and keep your seatbelts on until the seatbelt light turns off. It is 9:37 pm here in Japan, Tokyo, with a temperature of…_

"Come on…come on!" He was bored, and not to mention impatient. "Hurry up plane…" He knew that muttering and drumming his fingers on the armrest wouldn't do anything to speed the pilots up, but he had to let his frustration out _somehow, _right? "Come ON!" he groaned inwardly. "How long does it take to drive a plane a few meters to it's parking space? Seriously?"

Normally Makoto would be calm. After all, being a karate champion involved traveling the world to join competitions, and he had gotten used to long flights and airplane food a long time ago, ever since he was 18. He was a patient man. Of course, this was on any normal day. And this was not a normal day.

He pressed his face against the window impatiently. Minutes stretched to hours. Instead of feeling 25, he felt like he'd aged to 30. Taxiing a plane couldn't take _that _long, right?

_Ding_

The sound of the green light on the seatbelt sign turning off had Makoto jumping off his seat in a matter of seconds, grabbing his carry-on baggage in the overhead compartment. No time to waste! He had to see her again. It had been what, a year? Too long since he'd seen her face. Too long since he'd heard her laugh. Too long since he'd seen her smile. He grimaced. Karate competitions had prevented him from seeing her, heck, even calling her. He needed to see her. And not just that.

Today was a special day.

He felt the small velvet box in his left pants pocket. It was time, he'd decided. He needed to tell her, no, show her how much he loved her. After a year of not seeing her, he needed to do this. He promised himself that once they got married, he'd quit karate. It had been a tough decision, but one that he'd felt was the right one.

He couldn't wait to see her and make his move.

She was nervous.

This would be the first time she'd see him in what, a year? Too long since she'd seen his face. Too long since she'd heard his laugh. Too long since she'd seen his smile. She had missed him. So much. It had been too long.

But as much as she wanted to see him, she also didn't want to see him.

She bit her lip. She wondered how she'd tell him. She wondered how he'd react. She was afraid.

She put on a brave face and tried to smile.

"Where are you where are you where are you WHERE ARE YOU!" His head whipped around in a frenzy, looking for the brown hair he knew all too well. His eyes darted from head to head, looking, searching, searching for her. He couldn't wait. He needed to do this.

He touched his left pants pocket once again, patting the velvet box inside for comfort and strength. He could do this. Heck, he'd beaten karate champions. He could do something as simple as this, right?

He took a deep breath and continued searching.

She craned her neck to find him

"Where in the world is he?" she whispered, standing on her tiptoes to find him. She felt mind-numbingly nervous. How would she break it to him?

She closed her eyes and counted to three to calm herself down. She could do this. After all, she'd survived encounters with murderers (pretty much every vacation with Ran had a serial killer or something), right? She could do this.

When she (_finally!_) found him she steeled her nerves, put on a smile, stood on her tiptoes and waved, yelling.

"OVER HERE! MAKOTO! OVER HERE!"

His head turned towards the sound of his name, and more importantly, the voice of the one he'd waited so long to hear. His face broke out in a smile as he ran towards her, arms wide open.

She saw him run towards her with a grin so wide she thought his face would split in two. Her own smile faltered. How was she going to tell him?

"Sonoko! Sonoko!"

He enveloped his arms around her and embraced her tightly. He buried his nose in her hair and breathed deeply. He'd missed her. So much. One year had been too long. Too long. He smiled as she returned the hug. He needed to tell her. Now.

"Listen, Sonoko-"

"Makoto, I need to-"

They stopped and stared at each other, waiting for the other one to make a move.

"Sonoko, I-"

"I need to tell you-"

They both stopped once again. "You first." Sonoko said with a sheepish smile.

His face broke out in a grin as he dug for the box in his pocket and pulled out the box he'd wanted to show her for so long. He relished her surprise as he got down on one knee, brandishing the box before him.

"Sonoko Suzuki. I've been away for so long, and I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry. But I promise. I promise that I'll never leave you again. I'm quitting karate. I promise, I'll stay with you forever. Because I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. I will always love you. And you are more important to me than anything in the world."

"Sonoko, will you marry me?"

Three minutes passed as he looked at her, her hand covering her mouth, waiting expectantly for an answer.

"Ma-makoto…"

"Please Sonoko. I love you more than anything in the world."

"Makoto – Makoto, I…I…" Then she burst into tears.

His brow furrowed in confusion. "Sonoko?" He quickly got up on his feet and wrapped his arms around her. "Sonoko, Sonoko if you're not ready, than I understand, and I…"

"Makoto, I'm so sorry."

"Wh-what?" Now he was really confused. What was going on?

She pulled her right hand out of her jacket, where it had been all this time. "Makoto, when you were gone, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry… Makoto…"

"What do you mean? What are you saying?" He looked at her with confused eyes.

She showed him her hand, and he gasped, eyes widening in shock and realization.

"Makoto," she whispered, showing him the ring on her finger, "I'm already married."

**a/n: AAAAAAND THERE'S THE EIGHTH CHAPTER PEOPLES! So so so so sorry it's short, I apologize. Please review guys (and girls).**


	9. Star

**a/n: OH MY GOSH I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE! School's been a meanie! Anyways, here's a chappie for everyone! So sorry for being (really, really) late!**

**Prompt: Star**

Our school was always a funny one. After all, what kind of school gave out gold star stickers at the end of the week? But hey, that was Teitan Elementary School.

I had never gotten a gold star before. They were only given to the outstanding students who had gotten perfect scores on their tests for the entire week. Before this week, I'd never gotten that. But today I stood a chance. A chance for the star.

"Sonoko Suzuki!"

My heart jumped. _Yes! _I screamed to myself, _YES! Finally, FINALLY I get a gold star!_ I wanted to leap up and jump around and do a triple somersault. I felt like flying. At the corner of my eye I saw Ran give me a thumbs-up. I slowly got out of my chair, savoring the moment as I walked up to my teacher's desk.

She gave me a little smile as she peeled a star off her sticker sheet and placed it on the left corner of my uniform. I was bursting with pride. "Congratulations, Sonoko." She said as she sat back down in her seat. I muttered a small 'Thank you." And slowly went back to my seat, gathering my things. We were to be dismissed soon.

"And that's it! Have a great weekend everyone!" Our teacher clapped her hands once with a smile on her face. "Dismissed!"

I couldn't help smiling as Ran ran up to me, backpack bouncing on her shoulders. "Sonoko! You got it! You got a star!" Her face broke out in a smile.

"Yeah! I did!" I slung the backpack over my shoulders and began walking out the door, Ran at my side. "I can't believe it!"

Ran smiled again, then frowned. "Hey, was Kyogoku called?"

"No…" I wracked my brain for the names that came up today for the stars. "Don't think so…odd. He always gets a star. He gets perfect in all his tests." I said with a slight roll of my eyes.

"Oh…okay." Ran muttered still frowning in confusion.

"Don't mind that!" I gave her a slight nudge with my elbow. "So what if he doesn't get a star! He's got a hundred of other stars that could make up for it. He's gotten one every week so far anyway. So what if he misses a week! He'll cope!" I said with a huge smile.

"Yeah…I guess your right…" Ran mumbled, her eyes still furrowed in worry and doubt. "Hey!" Her face immediately lit up as she saw her father impatiently honking at her with his car horn. "I have to go, Sonoko! Bye!"

"Bye!" I waved at her as she ran to her father. My mother should be here any minute. Nothing to do but wait. As I sat down, at the corner of my eye I saw Makoto sitting down with his back against a tree and knees curled up to his chest, eyes hidden by those stupid glasses.

I didn't know what came over me as I found my feet automatically walking in his direction. I never really liked Makoto Kyogoku. He was annoying. And those annoying, stupid glasses of his gave him an annoying bratty air. Yet here I was, walking towards him.

"Makoto?"

His head tilted upwards to look at me. His face was cold with no emotion. A moment passed, and even though not a sound escaped his lips, I knew he was asking me what I was doing here.

"I…uh…I…" _Niiiiice. _The voice at the back of my head whispered. _Reeeal smooth. _I was stuttering like an idiot. "Ummm…" I abruptly pointed at the left corner of his shirt. "You have no star."

He tilted his head a fraction to the left, as if to say, _"Isn't it obvious?" _I stuttered a bit before mumbling, "Bu-but you always get a star. Right?"

He looked down again before whispering something. "I'm sorry, what?" I asked.

"One mistake on Thursday's test."

"O-oh. Well, it's okay right? I mean, it's okay! You have tons of stars! It doesn't really matter, right?"

His only response was to stand up and sling his backpack over his shoulders. He turned away from me and began walking away. I was left staring stupidly at the tree he left me with. _I knew it._ The voice at the back of my head whispered. _Dumb, dumb idea. _I was about to walk away myself when I heard a whisper.

"_Father."_

I whipped around to face the back of his head. "Wh-what?"

"Father. Father will get angry. He got angry the last time." He looked down at his shoes, and said in a very, very soft whisper that I had to strain to hear, "He hit me. He used a belt."

I looked at him, slack-jawed in shock. "But-but surely he can forgive you! I mean, you can't always be perfect!"

"Perfect. Father needs me to be perfect. He needs perfection." He whispered, eyes looking at his shoes, his back still turned to me. "When I get home tonight, without a star, he'll get angry. He'll use a belt and hit me." He looked up. "I have to go home." He started walking again.

And something came over me. I don't know what it was. It was the same feeling that came over me when I started walking towards him in the first place. There was some sort of feeling in my chest as I reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait."

He slowly turned around, slowly turned to face me. "What? I have to get home. Father is waiting."

I peeled the sticker off of my shirt and slowly put it on the left corner of his uniform. "There." I whispered. "You have a gold star now. Now your father won't get angry."

He stared at me incredulously. "But this is yours. This is your first star. And you're giving it to me?"

I gave him a smile. "My parents won't get mad at me if I don't have a star. I'll be fine." I rubbed the star to make sure it was stuck to his shirt. "You need it more than I do."

I took a step back and saw his head tilted a fraction to the right. "What?" I said indignantly. "You're looking at me funny."

He took off his glasses, and I saw his eyes. They were a shade of brown (or black, I'm not sure) that matched his hair. They were dark and refined, the eyes of someone who knows too much for his age. And I realized how much more mature he was compared to me. Then the corner of his mouth turned slightly upwards. So slight that I barely realized it, but Makoto Kyogoku was smiling. A real, honest-to-goodness smile.

Then he stepped forward and hugged me.

I didn't know what to make of it. His arms were wrapped around my waist, his chin over my left shoulder. I just stood there, arms sticking out beside me and eyes wide open in shock.

"_Thank you."_ He whispered in my ear as he stepped back and gave that little smile again. Then he turned and walked away.

I was never really able to get another one of those gold stars. But it didn't matter. Because that one gold star I got and gave away meant so much more than a million of those stars put together.

**a/n: Sorry for the loooong wait! I'll try to update more often! Please review!**


	10. Blood

**a/n: New chapter everyone! This is kind of AU if you consider Makoto being a sort of INTERPOL agent AU.**

**Prompt: Blood**

_One_

The sticky liquid trickled down my arm and dripped into the water, turning into what looked like a grotesque red flower blooming in the water, turning the clear liquid into a murky red. The artistry of it all disgusted me. Why is it that something so horrible, so wicked must look so beautiful?

_Two_

More of it dribbled down into the cloudy red water. The silver metal felt so cool against my skin compared to the warm red liquid that continued to trickle down my wrist. It was relief. The cool blade felt like a relief, an escape from this terrible, abominable life. With this knife, I could escape. I could get away from all this. Blood continued to run and drip into the water in the bathtub. I lifted the blade again, to make another cut down my arm. Another one should do it. Then all I'd have to do is wait. My vision was already blurring, my body protesting from the lack of blood. A voice inside my head laughed, a cruel, cruel laugh. Just another cut and a few more minutes. Then it would be all over.

_Thr-_

"Sonoko? SONOKO!"

I inwardly cursed. The door. I forgot to lock the door! I stumbled, attempting to stand and make for the doorknob, muttering obscenities as my legs gave way from under me. The little voice inside my head continued to laugh. _Oh, the irony! A few minutes ago all you wanted was to be able to destroy this wretched body, now all you want is it to work and give you strength. _Blood continued to run down my arms and onto the pristine, white floor of the bathroom.

The fuzzy image of Ran's face came into view. "Sonoko! What are you doing?" Her voice seemed disconnected to my ears. "Sonoko!" She cried, looking at my arms. She looked behind her and yelled, "Shinichi! Shinichi, call the ambulance!" _No! _The coherent part of my brain seemed to scream. _No! Let me die! Let me die! _I tried to mumble out the words but nothing was coming out. "Sonoko!" Ran continued to say. "Sonoko, hold on, you'll be alright!"

_No…nothing will be alright again…_

* * *

I woke up to bleary lights and a white room. I had to blink several times before everything came into focus. Hospital. I was in a hospital room. I looked down at my arms wrapped in bandages. There was a throbbing pain at my wrists.

"Sonoko!"

I tilted my head to the left and found a concerned Ran looking at me. "Sonoko! What were you thinking? The doctors said that you were almost…that we were almost too late…you could have…"

I looked back up at the ceiling, at the ceiling fan spinning lazily. So close. So, so close.

"Sonoko, Makoto…he wouldn't have wanted you to…"

My head snapped towards her at the name. "Don't talk about him." I managed to whisper. "Don't mention his name. Ever." Ran fell silent, Shinichi putting his arms around her shoulders and whispering in her ear.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kudo?"

Ran and Shinichi both looked up at the doctor addressing them. "Yes?" Ran answered. "That's us."

"It's 9:30pm. Visiting hours are over. I'm sorry; we need you to leave so Mrs. Kyogoku can rest."

The couple nodded and left, Ran shooting a worried look at me. I paid no attention and continued looking at the ceiling fan above me as my thoughts began drifting away. Makoto. Makoto Kyogoku. The last time I heard that name was three days ago.

When I received word that he was dead.

He became an Interpol agent a couple of months after we got married. I had no idea what drove him to get the job – I was just so happy when he did. Whenever he was happy, I was happy. He'd be out for periods of time, but when he was with me, everything became alright. Life was perfect.

Until three days ago.

They came to my house at night, men in black suits knocking on my door. One of them was Dai, one of Makoto's best friends. He had gone to our house a couple of times before. He was the one who broke the news to me and held me as I cried. The news that my husband had been killed in action on some undercover mission. The news that my husband, Makoto Kyogoku, was dead.

I hated my life.

I should've been prepared. I should've been ready for something like this. I had always known to an extent that this was bound to happen. That my husband was bound to die in a situation like this. But knowing that it _could _happen and having it actually happen were two completely different things. And I found out that difference that night, sobbing on the kitchen table as Dai and the other agents tried to comfort me, offer their condolences.

I hated my life.

Shinichi and Ran moved in the next morning, to watch over me and help me cope. But I couldn't. I couldn't cope with the fact that he was dead. Gone. I couldn't live without him. So I wouldn't try.

That annoying voice in my head reminded me that now that I failed to kill myself, they'd watch over me even more intently than before. They'd watch over me like a hawk, and they probably wouldn't let me out of their sights. I waved the voice away. They couldn't stop me. They'd let something slip – a pair of scissors, a length of string, a little too much time in the bathroom…I'd find a way.

I sat up and looked down at my arms again. They'd wrapped it in bandages. Maybe…maybe if I removed them…I could possibly reopen the wounds… My left hand made to undo the bandages on the right…

_"Don't."_

I jumped at the voice. That voice…but that's impossible…

A figure stepped out of the shadows. I felt my heart drop to the floor. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. No. That can't be.

He smiled, hands in his jacket pockets. "Hey."

"M-makoto?" I whispered. It was too good to be true. It was my mind, playing tricks on me. Cruel, cruel tricks. _He's dead. _I told myself. _He's dead, he's dead, he's dead. _I chanted over and over in my head, like a mantra.

I involuntarily edged backwards as he stepped closer to me. "Hey." He whispered again. He looked disapprovingly at my bandaged arms. "You shouldn't do this." He said, his fingers ghosting over the white bandages. "You shouldn't hurt yourself like this."

_He's dead. He's dead! _The voice was become less and less convincing as he squatted down beside my bed and looked at me, concerned. "You-you're dead." I managed to blurt out, trying to convince myself. "You're dead. Dai came to my house, he said you were dead. We had a funeral. You're dead."

He gave a wry smile. "Yeah, I'm _supposed _to be dead."

"Wh-what do you mean?" I didn't understand anything anymore.

He suddenly turned serious. "Sonoko, what I'm telling you now, you can't tell anyone else." He looked at the window, still squatting beside my bed. "Sonoko…Interpol pronounced me legally dead because my identity had been compromised on the mission. They needed me to work deep undercover, and with me pronounced dead I can go undercover easily. And they had to let everyone believe that." He looked at me again. "Even you."

My brain wasn't processing any of this. "So…who knows? That you're really alive?"

Makoto looked thoughtfully out the window once more. "Dai. He's in on it because he's my partner on this deep undercover mission. He'll help me keep my cover. Some of the prominent members of Interpol know as well. Shinichi figured most of it out with his deductive skills. Dai explained the whole truth to him, and the need for secrecy. I doubt he's told anyone, even Ran. And now…you know." He said, looking straight at me.

The small, sane part of my brain managed to make my lips say, "But you're not supposed to tell me."

He sighed. "I know. But…" He looked at my arms again. "Shinichi…Shinichi told me…he told me what you tried to do…" he whispered, running his fingers over my arms once again. "And I couldn't…I couldn't allow you to do this…I couldn't let you kill yourself…because you thought I was dead…" His voice trailed off. "I couldn't let you do that to yourself and know that it was my fault. I would never forgive myself if you had died because of me."

I stared at him, at a loss for words. "Makoto…" I managed to whisper. Suddenly, a light streamed in from the window of the room, and I squinted at the brightness. It flashed three times then went out. Makoto frowned. "Sonoko, I have to go."

"Wait!" I couldn't let him leave. I couldn't.

He stood up, cupped my face with his hands and kissed me, sending warmth throughout my entire body. When he broke the kiss he whispered, "I love you. I'll find a way to see you again. I promise." He gave me a small kiss on the forehead and jumped out the window, where Dai was probably waiting with a trampoline or some other silly Interpol equipment.

"I love you too." I whispered.

**a/n: Yay! Two updates in a day! Hope this makes up for the long break I took guys! Please review!**


	11. Zero

**a/n: Thank you to those who reviewed!**

**Prompt: Zero**

"Great." I mutter, staring at the contraption before me. "This is a fine situation you've gotten yourself into, genius." Oh, what had gone wrong? It was only to be a simple surprise. Now look what it's turned into.

Thinking back, it had all been my fault. I was the one who had suggested a trip to the mall. Usually, it was vice-versa. She'd whine and complain and tug me towards the direction of the building, and I'd pretend I wouldn't let her go and slowly relent. It was a funny charade, it was.

But today, I was the one who wanted to bring her to the mall. She was surprised, then suspicious. I pretended like it was normal, that all I wanted was to bring her there as a treat. I could tell that she was still doubtful, but she wouldn't pass up the golden opportunity.

Going to the mall I felt that something was wrong. It was those kind of creepy premonitions Kazuha was always talking about. I had half a mind to turn tail and run, but I shrugged it off. I'd delayed this too long already. Shinichi and Heiji had been telling me to get it over and done with for over a month. "I can do this," I thought to myself, "I can do this."

She was, as always, oblivious to my nervousness. She was quite busy checking out the dresses in the most expensive sections of the stores. Sonoko, my dear, sweet Sonoko. The light of my life. Throughout the entire time I ended up nodding and mumbling 'yeah' to whatever she was asking me because I was too busy looking at her, watching her smile, watching her laugh…

And that was the point I made up my mind. I was going to do it. Right here. Right now. In the middle of the store. Yep. I gathered my courage, approached her, dug into my pocket…

And of course, with my luck, that was when the bomb exploded.

_**BOOOOOOM!**_

It was honestly all a sort of haze. I remember lots of screaming. It was so dark, and I could barely see anything. There were huge chunks of rocks falling from all sides. I remember narrowly dodging one that fell over my head. I wasn't sure what happened, but what I _do _remember clearly was gripping Sonoko's hands with all my might, and never letting go. She was my lifeline.

It all stopped after what, 5 minutes? And then there was the two of us, in the middle of pitch-black darkness. The two of us, together, holding hands in the center of tons of rubble and wishing for something, _anything _to happen.

And something happened.

_*Ding* Countdown to explosion beginning. 60. 59. 58._

"What...What was that?" Sonoko whispered in fear. Our eyes were directed to a red light at the corner of the rubble, underneath what used to be a clothes rack. Slowly, we inched towards the light.

_55. 54. 53._

"Oh my gosh." I whispered. "It's a bomb. A second bomb. Its going off in 53 – no, 52 seconds!"

And now, here I was, staring at the bomb settled before me, ticking away…

"Makoto, what do we do?" My girlfriend's voice was laced with fear. I didn't know much, but I knew that under every bomb was a string of wires. And just like every little boy who watched action movies, I knew that if you cut the right one, it would stop ticking. That was how every hero saved the day, right?

Except this wasn't an action movie, and there were no heroes. The only ones who could save the day were right here, in the middle of piles of rubble, and certainly not qualified to disarm a bomb.

"Makoto, what do we do?" Sonoko repeated. I didn't want to do anything. But there was no one else here. Just us. And no one knew there was another bomb waiting to explode.

"We have to try and disarm it." I muttered determinedly. "We have to try. If we get it wrong, then it doesn't matter, because it's going off anyway. We have to try."

"Are you sure?" She asked, doubt in her voice.

"I'm sure."

"Then we have to get the cover off. Then we can see the wires, right? I mean, that's what Ran's uncle said at one time…I think…here, we can use this to unscrew the top…"

Once she finished taking the top of the bomb off, I glanced at the ticking red numbers. 30 seconds left. 30 seconds to disarm a bomb, oh, no pressure! I stared at the maze of wires. Red, blue, yellow, green. What color to pick, what color to pick…

_29. 28. 27._

"Makoto, pick one, hurry!" She said, panic in her voice. "Makoto!"

What color to pick…what color to pick…

_26. 25._

"_MAKOTO!"_

What color…what color! It all depended on the color! Red, blue, yellow, green, red, blue, yellow, green, red blue yellow green redblueyellowgreen…

She looked at me. "We'll do it together." She moved my hand over the blue wire the blade was hovering over…and…

_Snap._

…_...Attempted disarming. Countdown locked._

Our eyes widened as the numbers on the bomb began to flash.

_20. 19. 18._

I slumped in defeat. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "I'm sorry."

She rested her head against my chest. "It's okay." She whispered.

_17. 16. 15_

_Hey. _A voice at the back of my head whispered. _You never did get to do what we came to do in the first place. Better now then never._

She looked up at me. "Makoto, what's wrong?"

_14. 13._

"Sonoko…" I dug into my pocket and reached for the small velvet box. She gasped and brought her hands to her mouth as I brought out the box and opened it.

_12. 11._

"Sonoko…will you marry me?"

_10. 9._

She looked at me with adoring eyes. "Yes." She whispered. "Forever and ever."

_8. 7._

I took the ring and slipped it over her finger. A little pride bloomed in my chest as I saw her look at it dearly. "It's beautiful." She whispered.

_6. 5._

"I love you." I whispered.

_4. 3._

"I love you too." She murmured.

_2. 1._

And we shared a kiss, our first kiss as fiancées and the last one we would ever have. A tear slipped from my cheek as I realized that we would never get to kiss as husband and wife.

_0._

_**BOOOOOOOM!**_

**a/n: Were you expecting them to get the wire right? Oops! Trying to update faster to make up for my break!**


	12. Dinner

**a/n: Argh I really hate making you guys wait. I'm so sorry! I'll try to update more!**

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Detective Conan? HAHA NICE JOKE.**

**Prompt: Dinner**

I was bored. As in, legitimately bored. This was, by far, the most boring mission ever. Out of all the jobs, I had to take this one. The recon. While Ran was probably kicking butt with Shinichi in some abandoned warehouse or something, I got recon. I only took it because I thought it would mean us on rooftops, spying on others with super cool gadgets and binoculars and spy cameras but NOOOOOO – all you have to do is apparently sit and meet the target.

B – O – R – I – N – G.

I checked my watch for like the gazillionth time. He's late. Great. I mentally took note of that. _Target is not punctual. _He was supposed to be here like five minutes ago. Sheesh. How inconsiderate.

B – O – R – E – D.

I like the clothes they provided with me though. A backless, glittery turquoise dress that shaped my figure. And I loved my hair. I never thought my hair would look so nice with a perm. It was flowy and bouncy. I had a nice necklace too. It fit perfectly around my slender neck and matched the dress. The bracelets were a nice touch. They weren't too complicated but not too simple either. And the shoes. I loved the shoes. One-inch heels that looked beautifully elegant. I squirmed in my seat. Seriously…this was taking forever…

_"Psssst. Stop fidgeting."_

I scowled, a look of annoyance crossing my face. Stupid earbuds. Why did we have to wear them?

_"Stop scowling. It doesn't look ladylike."_

"And what do you know about ladylike, Mr. Smarty-Pants?" I grumbled. I hated these earbuds. Not only was it torturous to have to spend the entire week with him for this mission, I also had to listen to his annoying voice in my head 24-7. Come on, give a woman a break here! Even a CIA agent could only take so much.

_"Pssst! He's coming!"_

I immediately removed the scowl on my face, straightened in my seat and gave a small smile, taking the cup of wine in front of me and taking a small sip. I looked away from the entrance of the classy restaurant and appeared to be staring off into space.

_"There. He's entered. He's spotted you. Look at him and give him a little wave."_

I rolled my eyes. We've went through this routine several times. I think I knew what to do by now. I turned my head towards the door, prepared to give a false, plastic smile…

And stopped. I almost dropped my wine glass.

Oh. My. Gosh.

He was HOT.

I'm not even kidding. He was gorgeous. He had black hair so dark that I didn't even think that kind of black even existed! His hair was short and somewhat mussed, which made him look even more attractive. He had light skin that matched perfectly with his hair. And he was looking around with an air of confidence that made me just _believe _in him. I was expecting a boring 50-year old client, but this…this was _so _much better.

_"Sonoko! Sonoko, what are you doing! You're gaping like a fish! Wave!"_

I continued to gape. This…this was the target? Nonononono…impossible. CIA can't want to investigate someone that handsome. What could that guy possibly do wrong? He was drop-dead gorgeous. I wondered if he was single. Probably not. Someone that sexy couldn't possibly have no girlfriend yet.

_"Sonoko wave to him! He's looking for you!"_

This was going to be fun. Screw whatever I said a while ago about recon being the most boring job ever. Waiting for guys this handsome is worth any wait. If these are the kind of people I'd meet everyday, then I'd do recon forever.

_"SONOKO WAVE!"_

I snapped out of my daydream and gave a little wave. He looked at me and gave a little smirk. My heart jumped. He was even cuter when he smirked. He strode over to my table and knelt on the floor, taking my hand. "Hello, beautiful." He whispered, kissing the back of my hand. I brought my other hand to my mouth and gave a small giggle. He was so…charming.

"So." He said, taking the seat across from me. "You're supposed to be the girl, right? The one who was supposed to meet with me for some 'business', right?" He looked at me. His eyes were a shade that matched his hair. "You're pretty. Too pretty to do business with."

I felt heat rise to my cheeks. _"Don't hit him. He's the target." _He told me again. I had half a mind to throw the earbud away. Hit him? Pffft – I wanted to kiss him for saying that.

"Ah-um…Th-thank you." I said, stuttering. I tucked a lock of blond hair behind my ear.

"So!" He said, leaning back into his chair. "Business!"

"Ah! Yes." I said. "Well, you see, I've read up on your company, and-"

"What do you want?"

"S-sorry?"

He leaned forward. "What do you want?"

"Ah – my company was hoping that you could endorse our product, and well, there's a lot of things to discuss, including-"

"Done!"

"Wh-what?" I was lost. I didn't understand anything one bit. So much for being in control.

"Whatever you want, done. Now. Screw business. Let's have fun."

"Sir! I-"

"Please, call me Haku. Haku Kobayashi." He gave me a huge smile. "And you are…?"

"Sonoko. Sonoko Suzuki. We really should-"

"Sonoko! Beautiful name! Well Sonoko, let's go and have fun!" He beamed.

"But – but there's so many papers to sign, and-"

"Give them to me tomorrow! I'll sign everything." His eyes brightened as a new song came on. "Come on, I love this song! Let's dance!"

"Wha-But!" I protested as he grabbed my hand and dragged me off onto the dance floor.

_"Sonoko! What are you doing? This is a recon mission, not party time!"_

"I-I know!" I yelped as we got to the dance floor in the middle of the room. "I-"

"Do you know how to tango?" Haku asked, grabbing my hand and my waist.

"N-no! I can't dance! We must really get back to business!" I said, trying to get back in control.

He brought me closer to him, pressing our bodies together. "Just. Follow. Me."

And we danced.

It was the best time of my life.

It was all a blur. I remember twirling, spinning, being lifted into the air, and just _moving_ with him. It was amazing. In the distance, somewhere in the back of my mind I heard a crackling, static voice telling me to stop and get back to the music, but I didn't care. For once, I didn't care. I just danced.

After the song, we stepped out of the floor, with people clapping for us everywhere. I was so embarrassed.

"…Fun, right? A lot better than business." He said, staring at me with those black, black eyes. I stared back at him. He was beautiful. Beautiful. He moved closer to me. Our faces were so close…

"Oops! Sorry sir."

Haku jumped back as a waiter bumped unceremoniously into him, spilling soup all over his tuxedo. The waiter bent down and picked up the broken bowl shards on the floor, fixing his glasses. Oh no. He did not just. No. No. I glared at him, staring holes at the backs of his head. If looks could kill, he'd be dead in an instant.

Wait…was that…?

OH. GOSH.

HE WAS SO DEAD.

"Sorry sir. Please clean up in the bathroom, which is on the door to the left. Thank you." He said, picking up everything and throwing it into the trash can nearby.

_"Makoto…." _I seethed. That jerk. Jerk! He just had to!

"Ma'am, are you alright?" He said in that annoying, monotonous, emotionless voice of his. He bent closer to me and whispered "Meet me at the car."

Before I could do something sensible like punch his face into the ground or throw him on one of the tables, he turned and left, leaving me looking at his head with enough rage to explode a volcano.

"Ah…I'll go to the bathroom first." Haku muttered, running of to the men's washroom.

I angrily grabbed my purse off the table we were sitting at and stormed off to the exit, grumbling and muttering all the way. That jerk. Jerk!

I saw him leaning against the car, still in his 'waiter' outfit. He jerked his head and got in the driver's seat. I muttered obscenities as I got in the shotgun seat, slamming the door hard.

…Silence…

"…WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I yelled at him.

He continued driving, eyes straight ahead and spoke in a calm, unfazed voice. "The mission was for you to gain information about the target by meeting him. You got carried away. You did not get any information. You were supposed to take his documents on his illegal dealings. You did not. You were being seduced by the target when it was supposed to be the other way around. You have failed your mission, so I decided to terminate it. We will be assigning another agent to this mission, and you will be reassigned."

I gave a small, triumphant smirk. "What makes you say that I didn't get the documents?" I asked.

_Now_ he looked at me with interest. "Well…you were too busy dancing, weren't you?"

I gave another grin. "Do you know how easy it is to steal something from someone's pocket when he's too busy dancing?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You didn't."

Unzipping my purse, I waved a bunch of papers in front of his face. "I did."

He smiled. "…Nice." He gave a bigger grin. "Almost makes up for you dancing with him…" he said.

"What?"

Makoto's head snapped to me. "Ah…I think I was thinking aloud. Never mind me." He avoided eye contact and kept his eyes straight ahead.

The corner of my eyes twitched upwards. "Makoto Kyogoku…were you jealous?"

I saw the color of his cheeks turn a shade of red. "Wh-what makes you say that?"

"You were, weren't you! You were jealous when I danced with him!" I squealed, laughing out loud.

"No! I wasn't! Why-why would I be jealous?" His voice was going higher and higher by the second.

"Gasp! That must be the reason you 'bumped' into him! You probably just did it so we so we wouldn't kiss!" I said, bouncing up and down in delight at his obvious discomfort.

"Sh-shut up!" He said, his right hand tugging on the collar of his shirt.

"MAKOTO WAS JEALOUS! MAKOTO WAS JEALOUS!" I yelled.

"Keep quiet!" He hissed.

I laughed. If this was what recon missions were like everyday, I'd take them in a heartbeat.

**a/n: Tada! This was my longest story yet. Thanks for being patient everyone. Please review! Thanks!**


	13. Coloring

**a/n: Sorry for leaving you all! I've been busy with school. But here's a little chapter!**

**Prompt: Coloring**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Detective Conan**

_Should I pick red? Or orange? Nah, maybe yellow…_

The little girl was staring solemnly at the box of crayons in front of her, thinking deeply. She had no idea what color to choose for her character's dress. Red? Nah, yellow was better. Definitely yellow. She picked up the crayon and gripped in her hand, coloring the dress in a circle-like motion, messily attempting to shade the it.

"That's not how to color."

Sonoko looked up at the dark haired boy looking at her through glasses. He stood, head tilted to one side, eyebrow raised. He looked at her with a disapproving frown on his face.

The Suzuki heir gave a pout. Who was this guy, telling her how to color? Who had that right? She would color her drawing however she wanted.

"You need to outline the drawing first, then color the inside. Then you won't go outside the lines."

She looked up at him annoyingly. Now he was being annoying. "Go away." She muttered, concentrating on her drawing once again.

"But you're not coloring right."

The 5 year old snapped at the boy. This guy had no right to order her around! "I'll color however I want. I'm not changing just because you want me to. If you have a problem, you can go away." She stared long and hard into the boy's eyes, challenging him.

The boy shrugged and walked away to the other side of the classroom. Thank goodness! She could draw in peace.

"That's not how to color."

Sonoko gripped her crayon so hard she thought it would snap in two. Seriously? Come on! All she wanted was to color her drawing! Her head snapped up and her mouth opened to give a retort, then shut it closed when she saw who was talking this time. It wasn't the annoying boy this time, but instead it was Kiyoko Hirashima, the daughter of the owner of one of the richest companies in the country. Not only that, she was one of the most popular girls in class. Girls would bend over backwards at her command and she had around six to seven girls following her around at any given point in time. She stared at Sonoko, arms folded under her chest. Sonoko continued to stare at her, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"Did you hear me? I told you that that wasn't how to color."

The little girl stammered, not knowing what to do. "Ah – sorry, Kiyoko-chan." She bowed her head, and felt tears in her eyes. "I – I'll fix it."

"No you won't."

Sonoko looked up, surprised to see the annoying boy by their table. She tried to send him a desperate stare to just leave, but the boy wasn't looking at her. Instead, he was glaring at Kiyoko and her bunch of girls.

His arms crossed, the boy continued to ignore Sonoko. "She'll color however she wants. She's not changing just because you want her to. If you have a problem, you can go away." Sonoko pouted. The boy stole her words!

Kiyoko stared, shocked. "Excuse me? Do you know who I am?"

"No. And I have to say I don't care."

"I'm Kiyoko Hirashima! The daughter of the one and only Yamato Hirashima! The owner of the Hirashima company!" She pointed an accusing finger at him angrily. "My father could crush you with a flick of his finger!"

"And I am Makoto Kyogoku." He replied coolly, taking off his glasses. "I am the 6 year old karate prodigy. And it doesn't matter who your father is, because by the time he flicks his finger, you'd already be on the ground."

Kiyoko paled. She bit her lip, eyes flicking between the wide-eyed Sonoko and the relaxed karate champion. "Wh-whatever. It's coloring. No big deal." She walked away, along with the other girls stealing glances at the collected boy.

"What was that?!" Sonoko cried out as soon as the girls left. "You didn't have to do that. I was fine on my own!"

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "What? You said that you wouldn't change your coloring for me. Why would you change your coloring for her?"

"You embarrassed me!"

"I helped you!"

"No you didn't!" The girl put her face in her hands. "No one's going to want to be friends with me anymore! Everyone's going to hate me!"

"I don't hate you."

Sonoko looked up at the boy. "What?"

"I'll be your friend. And I don't need you to color differently for you to be my friend. In fact, I don't need you to do anything differently to be your friend. I don't need you to change for me. I won't be like them, needing you to be perfect and dress correctly and talk correctly. I'll like you just the way you are."

Sonoko stared up at the annoying boy – no, he had a name now. Makoto Kyogoku. She looked up at Makoto, rubbing the tears away from her eyes.

He offered a hand to help her out of the chair and she took it, lifting herself up. A bright smile bloomed on her face, the biggest smile she had all morning. As she looked at him, she was surprised to see a small smile on his face too. He was more handsome when he smiled, she thought.

They walked, hand in hand, out of the classroom.

**a/n: Sorry this is short, but at least I got something up! Sorry, been busy with school. Please review!**


	14. Project

**a/n: Thanks for all the encouragement guys! **

**Prompt: Project**

**Disclaimer: If I was writing ****_fanfiction_****, do you think I would own Detective Conan?**

Sonoko Suzuki hated Valentine's Day.

She hated those stupid flower shops that sold red roses, the heart-shaped chocolate boxes that came at %50 off, and the racks of cheesy Valentine cards lined up neatly at the bookstore. She hated all of it.

She used to be such a romantic. Oh, she'd live for Valentines. It was the day that she could go all out for her boyfriend, then wait patiently for White Day for him to give something back.

But she hated looking at lovey-dovey couples strolling down the street, holding hands. She felt a pang in her heart when she saw girls shyly giving guys their own special chocolates, mostly accompanied with a small peck on the cheek. She had to plaster a fake smile on her face every time she watched her best friend, Ran Kudo, laugh and giggle with her husband, Shinichi. She ached for a time when she and her own boyfriend could do the same.

How long had it been? 3, 4 years? In such a short time, Ran and Kazuha had already gotten married, thanks to her interference. She had gone all-out, launching both Project Ran and Project Kazuha, which involved giving both couples a push in the right direction. And it worked! In a few months, both had gotten married.

She didn't realize she'd be the one left alone.

She thought that she and Makoto would have gotten married by now, too. She thought that one day, she and Makoto would be as happy as Ran and Kazuha were now. But after four years, he hadn't made a move. She sighed and drank a sip of wine. She hated Valentines.

Meanwhile, two very conniving and mischievous girls peeked at the Suzuki heir through an open window.

"You're right. She does look miserable!" whined Kazuha, her heart aching for her friend.

"See! I told you!" Ran exclaimed moving closer to take a look as well. "I don't know what's wrong with her."

"She needs a love life."

"She does! With Makoto-san, remember?"

"He doesn't look like he's around." Remarked Kazuha.

"That's the point!" Ran turned towards her friend, a smile on her face. "And we have to fix that!"

A scheming smile grew on Kazuha's face and she rubbed her hands together mischievously. "Sonoko's been so focused on our love lives, she hasn't been paying attention to her own. And it's time to fix that problem. It's time to launch Project Sonoko!"

The girls huddled together and started to plan…

* * *

"There! Done!" The two girls looked contentedly at their carefully laid out plan. Everything was finished. Now, all there was to be done was to carry it out…

* * *

Sonoko set down her glass. It was getting dark, and she really should get going. After all, she had to go back home, didn't she? Sonoko stood up from her seat and grabbed her purse, about to leave the restaurant when she noticed a guy approaching her. _He's pretty hot…No Sonoko, stop that,_ she told herself. She turned. "Hi there! Can I help you?" She asked him.

"Are you Sonoko Suzuki?"

"Why, yes, that's me…" she replied, confused. What did he want from her? She never even met this guy.

"Good." Sonoko made a small sound of surprise as he grabbed her shoulders and crashed his mouth against hers, pinning her arms to her sides. Her eyes widened and she stood in shock before realizing what he was doing. This guy just came up…and was kissing her. Kissing her! Before she could make a move, she felt herself being violently wrenched out of the mysterious boy's hands.

_"What do you think you're doing to my girlfriend?"_

Makoto's voice rang through the air. He stared menacingly at the boy who had the _nerve_ to kiss his girlfriend. His hands placed on Sonoko's shoulders, he gripped her with more force, only loosening slightly when she issued a small yelp of protest.

"Don't you dare touch her! She's my girlfriend, understand? _My_ girlfriend!"

The boy lifted his hands in the air as an act of surrender. "Alright, I get it. Won't touch her again. Promise." He turned and walked away, leaving a glaring Makoto and a bewildered Sonoko behind.

"Makoto! What are you doing here?" Sonoko stared at her boyfriend. He was supposed to have a karate competition!

"I forfeited my competition."

"WHAT?" Her jaw dropped. "Why in the world would you forfeit it?"

"Someone called me. They said some guy was bothering you." He looked at her outfit. "Didn't I tell you not to wear that skirt anymore? It's much too short and attracts too much attention from guys."

"Makoto!" Sonoko cried out in indignation, yanking down her skirt. "Seriously, what are you doing here?" She let out a yelp of surprise as Makoto grabbed her shoulders, pressing his forehead to hers.

"I…I got scared. I thought someone was trying to steal you away from me. And maybe…maybe you were tired of me. I thought maybe you wanted to be with someone else. And I don't know what I would've done if I lost you like that." He confessed, forehead still pressed to hers.

"Makoto…you idiot…" Sonoko wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a small kiss. "You'll never lose me. I'm your girlfriend remember? And I'll only love you."

"I know." He whispered. "That's why…that's why I'm making sure I won't think that ever again." Sonoko gasped as he reached into his left hand pocket and got down on his left knee, opening the velvet box now in his hand. "Sonoko Suzuki, I love you. I'll always love you. And I never, ever want to lose you. Sonoko, will you marry me?"

Tears streamed down from Sonoko's eyes as she embraced her boyfriend – no, fiancée – in a huge hug, crashing her lips with his. He kissed her back, and for a few moments they were suspended in time.

"Does that mean yes?" Makoto panted as he wrapped his arms around her small waist.

"Yes, you idiot, yes!" She cried out, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him once more.

Sonoko changed her mind about Valentines Day. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

"Yes!" cried the two girls in unison, both performing identical fist pumps in the air. "Project Sonoko is a success!" They grinned at the romantic couple. They'd both already planned where to hold the wedding…

**a/n: Here's another chapter! Sorry it's taking long! Please review!**


	15. Volume

**a/n: I didn't know what prompt to choose, so I used a random number generator to choose from my prompt table XD. Oh well, whatever. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

**Prompt: Volume**

**Disclaimer: I'm tired of this…but no, I don't own Detective Conan.**

He looked at her in curiosity, eyes narrowed in speculation. He wiped the sweat off his brow with the white towel on his shoulder and continued to look at the girl. The brunette was pumping her fist in the air, cheering her heart out for her friend.

"WHOOHOO! GO RAN! YOU CAN BEAT THEM! YEAHHHHHHH! RAN! RAN! RAN!"

He glanced at the girl the brunette was wholeheartedly cheering for in mild interest. She looked quite embarrassed and kept fruitlessly trying to calm her friend down. "Sonoko! Keep the volume down a little! It's…it's kind of embarrassing!" she whispered to the brown haired girl.

Sonoko, huh. That was her name. He took note of that in his head.

Sonoko took no mind of her friend as she continued to cheer, yelling and jumping up and down.

"SHE'S GONNA BEAT YOU ALL UP! YOU HEAR THAT? YOU'RE ALL GOING TO BE A BLOODY PULP!"

Somehow, this girl interested him. The corner of his mouth twitched upwards as he saw her punch invisible enemies, apparently trying to imitate her friend as she flailed about trying to copy karate moves. Her friend – what was her name? Ran? – sat down on the bench beside her, head in her hands and trying as much as possible to edge away from her friend, her face red in embarrassment.

"Our next match… Chiyo Takashima versus Ran Mouri!"

"YEAHHHHH! THAT'S RIGHT! GO RAN! BEAT THIS CHIYO GIRL UP!"

The girl, Ran, immediately stood up and rushed off, eager to be away from her friend, whose cheering had become even louder now that she knew Ran's match was going to start. Other competitors began giving the girl odd looks, but nothing disheartened her. She continued to cheer for her best friend even though she wasn't even in the room anymore.

Makoto decided he liked this girl.

"Can someone please shut her up?"

"Seriously, it's annoying."

"Yeah, someone go there and tell her to just keep quiet."

He frowned and turned his head a degree to the right, where some other competitors were staring at the same girl he'd been staring at. They all had annoyed scowls on their faces. His eyes narrowed as they continued to complain.

"You know what? I'm gonna do something. She's pissing me off."

"Yeah!"

"You go Mitsuru!"

Makoto silently watched from his seat as the biggest guy from the group rose and made to approach the brunette. As the guy took a step forward, Makoto immediately rose from his seat to block his path. As the other competitor made a move to step around him, he moved along with him so that the guy wouldn't pass.

"Hey, what's your problem man?"

Makoto stared at the boy. "Leave the girl alone. There are no rules against cheering for your friend. She can cheer all she wants."

"I'm just gonna tell her to keep quiet."

"Leave her alone."

"Listen, you gonna move? Or am I going to have to make ya?" the boy asked, his hands forming fists.

"Just. Leave. Her. Alone." Makoto said patiently.

"Well, you asked for it!" the boy growled, and let his fist fly upwards to perform a dangerous uppercut.

The Prince of Kicks swiftly moved out of the way and kicked the right side of his head, making the other boy reel back in shock. He stood back, waiting for the boy to make his move. He didn't have to wait long as his opponent immediately let loose a barrage of punches and kicks which the karate champion dodged with ease. Soon, a multitude of people surrounded the two of them, yelled each champion on as some other competitors desperately looked for officials to stop the fight.

"What the…what's happening? Hey! Stop fighting you two!"

Makoto's eyes widened in surprise as he saw the girl he had been watching earlier burst out of the crowd of people that now surrounded them. Eyes focused on her, he was a second too late in seeing the approaching kick, and felt the foot violently hit his head as he reeled from the blow. He gasped, more in shock than in pain.

"Stop!" Before the boy could deliver another blow, the brunette stepped in the middle of the fight, causing the boy to stop in mid-punch.

"What's the matter?" she huffed, hands on her hips, which Makoto found to be rather cute. "You guys shouldn't be fighting. You have plenty of time for that later. What's the problem here?"

"You're the problem!" The boy roared, causing Sonoko to rear back in shock. "You and your stupid chants! Your annoying cheers! Can't we just put you on mute to shut you up?"

Sonoko opened her mouth to reply, but the karate champion beat her to it. "She can do whatever she likes. It's a free country. She doesn't need your approval." He said curtly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

He might have been imagining, but she might have turned a light shade of pink when he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Will it kill you to lower your voice? Sheesh, your friend isn't even good. Chiyo's probably pulverized her by now. Not like your cheering would do any good – nothing can improve that failure of a martial artist." The boy said spitefully, and turned away.

When Makoto turned to look at the girl's delicate features, he saw several emotions flit over her face. First bewilderment, then confusion, then disbelief, and lastly, pure anger. A smile formed on his lips as he continued to watch her clench her fists.

"Hey!"

To boy turned around. "Wha-"

_BAM!_

Sonoko stood back, shaking her right fist in pain. She looked down at the karate competitor now on the floor, gripping his nose which was now bleeding and probably broken. She glared at him.

"That's for insulting my friend! You can get away with insulting me, but never my friend! You got that?"

She turned towards Makoto, a bright smile on her face. "W-Well, thanks for standing up for me." She muttered, shyly looking down on the floor. She threw a last hateful glance at the boy who was still curled up on the floor, whining about his nose and how it was broken, and she went to gather her things and support her friend in her matches.

As she walked away, Makoto Kyogoku decided on one thing.

He really liked this girl.

He really liked Sonoko.

**a/n: AAAAAAAND DONE! Hope you enjoyed that! Thanks for everyone whose reviewed! Please keep reviewing!**


	16. Haircut

**a/n: Sorry for taking so long! I've been busy with school XD. But here's a small chapter! Oh, and I know that the prompt is haircut, but I wanted it to be more related, so I guess a perm can count because it's a sort of hair treatment, right?**

**Prompt: Haircut**

**Disclaimer: Will never own Detective Conan.**

_Hey! Is that him? The karate champ?_

_Yeah, it's him! He's so hot! Look at those arms…_

_Do you think I got a chance?_

_Totally. Besides, you have curly hair. I heard he loves girls with curly hair._

Sonoko stared off into the distance, the words playing in her mind. "He loves girls with curly hair, huh…" she mumbled to herself, her thoughts drifting off. Her fingers went to her hair, playing with the strands. "Those idiotic fangirls. What do they know? It's not like _they're_ his girlfriend, right?" Yet she couldn't help doubting herself as she looked at her straight hair, combing her fingers through it. She now wished she hadn't been sitting in front of them yesterday when she had been watching the karate tournament. She did notice the last time they were together he was quite attracted to girls with curly hair…

_Don't be an idiot Sonoko, he loves you!_

Yes, he did love her! Sonoko kept that thought in her head as she looked through her cabinet for a dress to wear. After all, Makoto was in town, and they were supposed to go out tonight. She grabbed her favorite floral yellow dress put it on. Well, it was rather short, but he wouldn't mind, would he? Besides, this was the only dress that matched her hair.

_Yeah, your __**straight**__ hair._

"He loves me, he loves me, he loves me." She muttered to herself, her hand unconsciously coming up to touch her hair. "Doesn't matter what my hair's like, right? He loves me. He'll always love me." She told herself, more trying to convince herself than trying to make a statement.

_Come on, pull yourself together! Makoto's not that shallow! He'll always love you!_

A smile crept its way back onto Sonoko's lips. She somehow felt more confident with those words playing in her mind. She straightened her dress and tugged it down (couldn't have Makoto complaining now, could she?) to reach a little lower than her mid-thigh. Oh well, whatever. It would have to do.

Looking at herself in the full length mirror, Sonoko gasped as she heard the tell-tall ringing of her phone, signaling that it was 1:00 and she had to leave. She scrambled to get her things and flew out of the house, running in her heels to get to the boy she loved.

"Ugh, I'm five minutes late…" she muttered to herself, groaning inwardly. Trust those heels to slip off when she was crossing the street, causing an infinite amount of chaos. It took her absolutely forever to retrieve it.

"Where is he…?" She looked around, looking for those telltale glasses, bandage and tan skin that set her boyfriend apart. "Wait – there he is!" she whispered, sighing in relief as she approached them–

Wait a second…_them?_

Nope, her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. Makoto Kyogoku, her boyfriend was talking with another girl! Her heart split in two as the girl playfully slapped her boyfriend's arm, a small chuckle escaping her lips. She saw Makoto laugh at something that she said, throwing his head up to the sky and letting loose a laugh she thought only she could bring from him. Anyone who would've seen them together would have thought that Makoto and that girl were a couple.

And the worst part? Her hair was curly. Long, flowing, twirling locks that framed her heart-shaped face. Her blonde tresses seemed to bounce with every one of her movements, swaying in the wind like some sort of intoxicating spell luring boys over with her charm.

She ran away, tears trickling down her eyes as she made a bold decision.

"Ma'am, are you sure about this?"

Sonoko looked boldly at the mirror, teeth clenched in determination. She looked up at the girl, fire burning in her eyes as she replied, "Yes, absolutely sure about it." She closed her eyes, her boyfriend's face burning in her mind.

_I'll do anything for you, Makoto._

"Makoto! Meet me at the park at four, okay? Alright, see you there!"

Makoto stared at the phone incredulously, wondering if he had heard what he really had heard. That was it? No apologies, no explanation, no nothing? She didn't even tell him why she had skipped out on their date the day before. He frowned, shoving his phone into his jacket pocket.

He'd get some answers later.

_Where was she?_

She said four, and he was there. He put his hands in his pockets awkwardly, glancing around for any sign of his girlfriend. He was sure she told him to meet at the park, right? Wait – there she was! He smiled as he saw her short, curly hair pop into view…

…_Curly?_

His jaw dropped as he saw her with a new hairstyle, her hair now in small curls. "S-sonoko! Y-your hair's curly! Wh-what?" He stuttered, eyes still fixated on her hair.

"Yeah! You like it? I got a perm!" she said, practically bouncing in excitement.

"I thought you said you hated curly hair!"

"R-really now? When did I say that?"

"…You told me just last week…"

"W-well, you must've heard wrong then! I love curly hair! Yep, I've always wanted to curl it!"

"Sonoko." He grabbed her hands and looked into Sonoko's eyes. "I know what I heard. You said you hated curly hair. Why'd you curl it?"

"W-well, nothing really!"

"Sonoko…"

"Well…"

"Sonoko, tell me the truth…"

"Itmighthavebeenbecauseofthos efangirlsandthatgirlIsawyouw ithawhileago."

Makoto blinked several times, trying to process the information unsuccessfully. "What?"

"Well, when you were at your karate match, there were a couple of girls who said that you liked girls with curly hair more. And then awhile ago I saw you with that girl and you were laughing with her, and she had curly hair. So I thought maybe I'd change my hair, y'know, just for a change, and – "

"You changed your hair because you thought I liked curly-haired girls more?"

"M-maybe…"

"Sonoko! Why would I like curly hair more? I hate curly hair!"

"W-what?"

"It's always so long and bouncy and annoying. Why would I like it more? Straight hair is much simpler and refined."

"B-but that girl…!"

"She was a reporter, Sonoko! She was interviewing me! I had to pretend to laugh to look good in front of the cameras!"

"…"

"Sonoko…"

She looked up to see his eyes boring holes right into hers. "I don't ever, ever, want you to change for me. I love you just the way you are. Please, please don't change. Don't do anything for me. I love you. I will always love you for being you."

She felt her eyes tearing up as she wiped them with the back of her hand. "Thanks, Makoto. I'll keep that in mind."

The two walked away, hand in hand.

…

"Hey Makoto?"

"Hm?"

"So would you mind if I decided to get spiky hair like a rock star?"

"!"

"Just kidding."

**a/n: Well, this was kind of rushed towards the end, but at least I got it out! Whoohoo I'm on break here because of Holy Week, so I'm going on vacation. Hope I can squeeze out another chapter before then, but Holy Week is a time for my family and I to bond and learn about Jesus, so I might not have time. But to all those on break for Easter and Holy Week, have a great break, and don't forget to thank the Lord! :D**


	17. Button

**a/n: I am so sorry! I lost inspiration XD. I apologize to you guys! Thanks to RanMouri82 and .hi for encouraging me to write more!**

**Prompt: Button**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Detective Conan, because then I'd be rich.**

To say Makoto was in a bad mood would be an extreme understatement. He wasn't just in a bad mood. He was in the most horrible, terrible, awful mood he'd ever experienced in his life. And that wasn't good. Everyone knows that having an angry karate champion who could dismiss a knife wound as 'nothing' was never a good thing.

So you could probably understand why people were generally avoiding the scowling Prince of Kicks as he glared in direction of a beautiful brown-haired girl sitting on the bench.

Sonoko.

He scowled some more as she threw up her head and laughed, her laugh like wind chimes disturbed by the soft breeze. The teenage boys around her – and there were quite a number of them – laughed with her, as if on cue. She was so elegant, so stylish, so graceful.

_And so way out of your league._ Makoto's inner voice muttered. He mentally told his inner voice to promptly shut up. Like he didn't already know that fact.

He watched as the girl tucked some hair behind her ear as she blushed at something one of the boys said. Her cheeks colored, and she tried to smile to cover up her red cheeks. Makoto couldn't see why. She looked cute when she was flustered.

However, he did _not_ like it when one of the boys then got down on one knee and grabbed her right hand, proclaiming something to the skies about her beauty and whatnot, causing her face to burn fire engine red. She still looked cute, but he did not like the fact it was caused by some idiotic boy who sprouted some cheesy lines. He frowned, getting more and more annoyed by the second.

He hated all those boys, circling around her and pretending that they loved her, all of them pretending that they even cared for her. Lies, all of them! They probably didn't even know her name before today! They were all there for one reason, and one reason only.

The button.

The button was the bane of his existence. During a presentation during class, Sonoko had presented her project on the evolution of fashion, and the button, the stupid button had to come loose, opening her shirt wider at the top, freeing her chest and allowing the neckline to go a little to low for Makoto's taste. Makoto wanted to do something, anything, but he couldn't very well say her second button was undone, could he now? He just hoped that nothing bad would happen and no one would find out about it.

Of course, nothing Makoto hoped ever came true.

At that exact moment, she just had to knock a bunch of markers off the table, and after apologizing profusely, she bent down to pick them up, giving the male population of her class a very interesting view.

Unaware of her clothing malfunction, she continued her presentation, ignorant of the boys all ogling her and their newfound interest in her presentation. And after the incident of course, the boys flocked towards her during lunch break. Although surprised and flustered, Sonoko answered all their questions on the different fashion trends of the century, although she was quite surprised at their sudden interest in her presentation.

But no, Makoto knew the truth. They didn't care about what kind of dresses were trendy during the 1970s. They didn't even care about Sonoko. The only thing they wanted to do was see down her shirt.

As she stood up from her bench, clutching a bunch of books with one hand. As she did, the crowd of boys followed her like a bunch of lovesick puppies. Oh, how he hated that button.

He continued watching them and his eyes widened as one of the boys not-so-discreetly hit her elbow, causing her books to tumble to the floor. Makoto had to grip the arm of the bench to prevent himself from screaming and launching a barrage of punches at the boy's face. Sonoko continued talking, bending down…

She didn't notice all the boys widen their eyes and smile lecherously, greedily drinking the sight before them.

That was when Makoto snapped.

He got up and sped towards them just as Sonoko righted herself, books him one hand. As she turned towards him, a questioning look on her face, he grabbed her shoulders and buttoned up her shirt, face blushing in embarrassment. Sonoko's face burned as she realized why those boys had a sudden interest in her presentation.

After finishing his task, Makoto turned to the boy who had knocked the books out of her hands. Glaring at him menacingly, he growled, "You do that again, I'll kill you." The boy nodded several times in fear as Makoto grabbed Sonoko's arm and dragged her away, his classmates staring in shock.

"What was that back there?" Sonoko yelled indignantly, yanking her hand out of Makoto's grasp after they had gone a good distance away.

"What was what, Sonoko? They were all just staring down your shirt! You should be thanking me! Why are you complaining?"

Sonoko blushed profusely at his comment, but she wasn't backing down. "W-Well-"

"They don't care about you!"

"And you think you do?"

"Yes! I care about you! I'm not like them! I helped you!"

"H-how am I supposed to know you're not like one of them?"

"What?!"

"How am I supposed to know you don't want to look down my shirt like the rest of them wanted to?"

"Because-!"

"You're probably like one of them!" She yelled, a solitary tear trickling down her face.

"No!"

"Just go away, Kyogoku! All of you are the same, all of you! The first time I think any guy actually likes me, all they want is to get it my pants! Just…just go away!"

Makoto grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him, gripping her shoulders desperately. "Sonoko…" How could he tell her? How could he tell her he wasn't like any of them?

She spat at him and wrenched away, running off with tears running down her face. Makoto stared, a longing look in his eyes. He promised her he'd tell her. He would, because she just had to know…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SONOKO SUZUKI'S LEFT?" the karate champion roared, glaring at the cowering student.

"K-kyogoku-san, she p-pulled out of s-school y-yesterday." She whispered in fear. "She has moved to another school."

Makoto slumped in his chair, head in his hands. He had promised her. Promised. And he had broken it. Now she was alone, in a foreign school, probably still thinking he was like all the other boys.

No. He looked up with new determination. He wouldn't let her think that. He would find her, whatever it would take. And he would tell her, because she had to know.

"I love you, Sonoko."

**a/n: Sorry for no update in a long time! Well, thanks everyone!**


	18. Twelve

**Prompt: Twelve**

**Disclaimer: I'm not good enough to own Detective Conan.**

"…Kaito Kid? Who is he?"

"Makoto!" Sonoko gasped indignantly, as if it were a crime not to know whom this 'Kaito Kid' was. "He's the one and only Phantom Thief! The dashing gentleman who dares to sneak into places in the dead of the night, snatching precious jewels under the police's very noses! He's the magician who pulls off only the most dangerous stunts, and doesn't settle for anything less than a utterly beautiful and spectacular show for all his fans! He's the world-famous thief who is feared and admired for his trickery! A sensational man, shrouded in mystery and–"

"I think that's enough!" Makoto cut in abruptly as Sonoko gazed into nothingness, a dreamy look plastered on her face. He could literally see the hearts in her eyes as she imagined this oh so famous 'Kaito Kid'. Hmph. As if this guy was anything special! Did _he_ win hundreds of gold medals? Did _he_ win any world-class tournaments? No! This guy was just some third-rate magician who stole a couple of necklaces from glass cases.

…Okay, so those glass cases would be heavily fortified with around 50 guards minimum, and the house or mansion would have 2-inch thick glass panes and razor wire fences to prevent intrusion. Not to mention the cameras with 360-degree view at every corner and multiple infrared sensors located in each room. And to actually get in the room _with_ the glass cases containing the jewelry, he'd have to go through doors with biometric locks and facial recognition software. And in the room there's still the motion detectors, pressure sensors and thermal sensors that would alert his presence, and even if he got through that, he'd have to get past the laser trip wires, then make a very quick escape before he was discovered.

This 'Kaito Kid' just got a little more impressive.

"Makoto!"

He snapped out of his thoughts quickly. "Uh, yeah?"

"Come on! Kaito promised to steal the Hayashi Diamond Cross necklace tonight, at exactly 12:00 midnight! We can't be late! I've been waiting for this for a lifetime! Oh, he's supposed to be such a romantic! I'm so glad you offered to drive me!"

"If I'd known this Kaito Kid was some playboy magician that stole your heart in a matter of minutes, I wouldn't have offered." He muttered under his breath.

"Hm? What was that Makoto?"

"…Nothing. You ready then?"

"Yes! Definitely! Oh Makoto, Kaito is just _so_ amazing! He's so perfect and dashing and…"

Makoto tuned her out. Something didn't feel right. He felt a pang that she was talking about this boy with such admiration, such longing. The rational part of his mind told him that it was stupid for him to feel jealous. After all, he and Sonoko were just good friends! Why would he feel jealous over some other guy? An, admittedly, very accomplished and talented and charming guy? Some dumb guy who's obviouslygotSonokosheartandhecantdoanythingaboutit ?

He gripped the steering wheel tighter at the thought that _some other guy had Sonoko's heart._ It seemed so unacceptable to him in a way that was just…for lack of a better word, weird. He shouldn't be feeling this way! He and Sonoko were good friends.

Yet, as a friend he shouldn't be wanting to grab this playboy magician by the throat and show him a few of the moves that earned him the title the Prince of Kicks. He allowed himself a small smile in dreaming up the multiple scenarios – all of which had the charming thief bloodied and bruised.

"We're here!"

Sonoko's cheery (almost too cheery, Makoto thought) exclamation brought him out of his thoughts. "Yipee." He muttered sarcastically. Time to see the man that was going to sweep Sonoko off her feet.

* * *

"HELP! HELP PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE!"

"Let me in the building! Please, just let me in! I can help her, please, _I'm her friend_ just _please_–"

"We've got in under control sir, if you could just please stand back–"

"GOT IT UNDER CONTROL? GOT IT UNDER CONTROL? MY FRIEND IS HANGING ON A 17 STORY BUILDING AND YOU GOT IT UNDER CONTROL? LET ME GO IN THERE AND I CAN HELP HER! I CAN–"

"HELP ME!"

"SONOKO!" Makoto yelled desperately, hoping that she could cling on a little longer. "HOLD ON!"

It was only supposed to be a joke, a silly joke. All Sonoko wanted to do was see the famous thief up close! They had gone to the fourth floor for a higher perspective, and when he had gone back to the basement to park his car again (_apparently_, it would have been towed away if he didn't) he'd gotten out and looked up, just in time to see Sonoko trip on the rooftop and barely manage to cling onto the roof with her hands. She'd probably gone to get a better view of Kaito's heist. Once more, a burning hatred rose for the Phantom Thief.

"Hey, it's going to be midnight soon!"

"Yes, the Phantom Thief is supposed to appear!

Makoto growled. His girlfr – I mean, _friend_ was on the brink of death and people were worried about the thief?

Oh, how much he'd like to kill him.

_DONG!_

"It's twelve o'clock midnight!"

_DONG!_

"Where is he? He should be here!"

_DONG!_

"There! I think I saw something!"

_DONG!_

"Is that him going to the building?"

_DONG!_

"Which building? The one with the girl?"

_DONG!_

"There! He's going towards the girl! I see him!"

_DONG!_

"What's he going to do?"

_DONG!_

"Is he gonna help her?"

_DONG!_

"He's going to save her!"

_DONG!_

"How romantic, saving the damsel in distress!"

_DONG!_

"He's picking her up! There! He's helping her up!"

_DONG!_

_"Kaito Kid is her hero!"_

Makoto could barely hear the crowd, their screams sounding like white noise to his ears. He could only stare as Kaito Kid picked Sonoko up bridal style and kissed her on the cheek, making many ladies swoon and faint.

He felt his heart break in two as Kaito Kid did what he couldn't – save the girl he loved.

* * *

"He _saved_ me Makoto! He saved me! I thought I was going to die, and he came in and saved me and swept me off my feet and saved me and-!"

"Sonoko."

"Huh? Makoto! I'm telling you how Kaito Kid, _the_ Kaito Kid, saved me in perilous danger!"

"Sonoko."

Sonoko's shoulders sagged, sensing the seriousness in her friend's tone. "What's wrong?"

"Do you…are you…do you love Kaito Kid?"

"Of course I do! He's _the_ Phantom Thief! Makoto, everybody loves him! Except for uncle, but he doesn't really count because he's just grumpy Kaito keeps beating him."

"Sonoko, that's not what I meant. I meant, do you…_love_ love him?"

Her eyes widened at his implication and his meaning, and suddenly Sonoko felt increasingly uncomfortable. "Well, I can't love him like that."

"…Why not?"

"I love someone else like that already."

Makoto's eyes widened at the prospect of another boy. A part of him didn't want to know because it would hurt too much, but the other side of him couldn't help but ask. "What's he like?"

"Oh, he's very nice. He's kind of shy, and he's very protective. He's also quite skilled."

"Oh. Uh, what does he look like then?"

"Hm, he's pretty tall. Oh, and he has nice eyes. He's got dark skin and black hair. He also likes wearing shades or glasses to look mysterious, and I never told him, but he looks quite handsome in them."

Makoto's eyes furrowed. No. It couldn't be. He was jumping to conclusions again. Yet, he couldn't dare but hope. "Does he…like martial arts? Like, let's say…karate?"

"…Maybe."

His heart beat faster. "Did he attend Haido Highschool?"

The corner of her mouth twitched upwards as she placed a finger on her mouth in mock thought. "Hm. Probably."

"Is he close to your age? 18, maybe?"

"…Possibly."

"Does he, maybe like wearing a plaster on his forehead?"

She was smiling now. "Now Makoto, these are pretty specific questions. I wonder, do you know what boy I'm talking about?"

There was no mistaking it. He felt joy, happiness, elation, everything in one. He could barely contain his smile as he all but whispered, "Is his name…Makoto Kyogoku?"

"Who else would it be?"

Then she threw herself on him and they were kissing, and it was like nothing he'd ever felt before in his lifetime. He'd kissed before, sure, and he was sure she had too. But this felt right. It felt so, so right in every single way. He felt like his eyes had just opened and now he was seeing for the first time, and everything was perfect. Like a missing piece that took the form of the girl in front of him had slid into place and now his puzzle was complete. And that's when he knew that she was the one. She was the one that he loved, and would love.

"Sonoko Suzuki, would you be my girlfriend?"

"What do you think genius?"

He laughed as he kissed her again, as his _girlfriend_ (he relished the word now) smiled and leaned against him lovingly.

"I love you, Sonoko."

"I love you too, Makoto."

**a/n: I apologize for the SUPER HUGE AND UNEXCUSABLE delay but I was on vacation (and still am haha) so sorry! Anyway, someone recommended I put in Kaito Kid and so I did! Good job Kaito, you pushed Makoto and Sonoko together! Plus points for you!**

**Thank you once again to all of you, and please type up those reviews! You know I love them! **


	19. Acceptance

**Prompt: Acceptance**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Detective Conan and never will.**

**a/n: I think we've had a lot of Makoto's POV, so here's some Sonoko!**

Her fingers ghosted over the engraving on the black stone in front of her. The words were etched in an elegant script she would never be able to replicate. Her handwriting always seemed messy and rushed, a huge contrast to her personality. He had always poked fun at that, the gaping difference between the elegance and grace of her personality and how unrefined her handwriting was. She had always stuck her tongue out at him and punch him lightly, and he'd chase after her in mock anger as she'd run, both of them laughing all the while. He'd blush when he'd catch her – he always seemed to blush with her touch – and they'd laugh again and kiss, each passionate with love.

_He had been her happiness._

"Hi...I'm back, Makoto." She whispered against the cool stone, setting down the flowers she held in her right hand. "I dreamt about you again, you know. You're all I dream about now."

"I can barely get out of bed. Ever since you've been gone, I can't do anything anymore. I can't walk, I can't eat, I can't…anything. Not with you gone. You've always been at my back, and now you're not. You've always been supporting me, and now…now you're not here anymore."

_He had been her strength._

"You've always, always been the one pushing me, making me strive harder to reach my goals. You were the reason I tried so hard. No, you were the reason I tried, period. You were the one that made me want to be better, want to aim higher. It was because of you…that I could do everything that I did. Because of you that I defied my father. Because of you that I got the courage to pursue my dream. Because of you that I became famous. Because of you that I became a world-renown fashion designer."

_He had been her will._

"Everyday I lived was for you. Nothing else. I never realized it till now, but everything was for you, and it always had been. It's stupid, it's corny, but it's true. Everyday I woke up, I never knew why I did, but now I know it was for you. It's always been you, Makoto. You've always been what kept me going."

_He had been her hope._

"There were times…when I wanted to give up. When the world was cold, black and unforgiving. When I felt like there was nothing left for me. Then you'd come, and everything was right. The whole world would light up and I'd be happy again."

_He had been her light._

"You would wrap me up in your arms and caress me, and mutter things in my ear so I'd feel better again. You could always make me happy like no one else could. You had that special power over me, to make everything feel alright again."

_He had been her comfort._

"Even now, Makoto…even now…" she said as she cried, her forehead touching the cool stone in front of her. Tears streaked down her cheeks as she held in sobs. "You're still the only one who can understand me. I know you're not here, but I know you can understand me, because you always have. You've always been the one who knew me through and through, who knew when I was happy, or sad, or angry, or…anything. You've always known."

_He had been her understanding._

"They've told me to accept you. Shinichi, Ran, Heiji and Kazuha…they've told me to let you go. To just…let you go. I've been unhappy for long enough, they've said. They don't understand, do they? They never will. That's because they don't know you like I do. They don't know how important you are. They don't know…that you…you can't just be _accepted._ You can't."

_Acceptance. To believe or come to recognize as valid or correct._

_How can I make myself believe that you're…dead?_

Makoto…

_What are you, Makoto?_

_You are my happiness, my strength, my will, my hope, my light, my comfort, my understanding._

_You are my life._

_You are my everything._

_You…are…Makoto._

_Makoto Kyogoku._

_My everything._

"I am nothing without you. But not anymore. Because soon, I'll be with you again. I will be with you once more, and we'll be together."

"They've told me to accept you, but I can't. I can't. I've tried, but I can't do it. I know I can't bring you back, so I'll do the next best thing. And then, we'll be together again, Makoto."

_I am nothing without you._

_So I won't try anymore._

_I'm coming, my love. Wait for me._

_Makoto Kyogoku, I'm coming. _

* * *

One week later, Ran Kudo and Kazuha Hattori entered Sonoko's apartment, only to find the apartment door unlocked and Sonoko hanging by a rope, the wooden chair under her toppled over. Sonoko Kyogoku, the world famous fashion designer had killed herself, and most suspected it was because of her late husband, Makoto Kyogoku, who had died in a car accident one month earlier. In later interviews, Ran and Kazuha had described her face as 'peaceful, as if she had been released from some inner anguish'.

And somewhere, up in the stars, a pair of hands intertwined once again after being separated for what seemed like forever. Out of the ashes of tragedy sprouted the reunion of lovers.

_Makoto Kyogoku…you are my everything._

_And so are you, Sonoko._

**a/n: Sorry this is so short! And sad! Wah – Sonoko gets sad chapters and Makoto gets happy ones. **

**Please review!**


	20. Remembering

**a/n: I honestly don't know when Sonoko and Makoto's birthdays are, so I made them up hehe.**

**Prompt: Remembering**

**Disclaimer: Guess what! I do own Detective Conan! Hmph, yeah right.**

"_OUT OF MY WAY!"_

The furious karate champion shoved through teems of nurses, doctors and patients, screaming the entire way. Running behind him were an exhausted police detective and martial arts teacher, struggling to keep up as they apologized profusely to various doctors in the wake of the Prince of Kicks.

"Ma-ko-to!" wheezed Shinichi as he willed his legs to run faster. "Slow down!"

The said boy paid no heed and continued running, paving a way through the people down the halls. _Well, at least he's considerate enough to give me a clear path to chase him after. _Shinichi thought wryly. He glanced to his right to see his wife who was also slightly struggling to catch up. Even though she was a karate teacher with tons of stamina (at least a lot more than Shinichi had), the rate at which Makoto was running was just plain _inhuman._

As the pair rounded the corner, they simultaneously sighed in relief at the sight of Sonoko's operation room, with Makoto right in front of it, talking to a nurse. Actually, it was more like she was talking and he was shouting. As the poor soul cowered behind a clipboard, he slowly calmed down and sat down on the bench next to the wall, much to the Kudo's relief (and to the relief of the nurse, as seen when she sped off at a speed that could rival Makoto's).

"Makoto…she'll be okay. You know Sonoko. She's a fighter." Ran said comfortingly, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"…The nurse…but the nurse said that she received a pretty hard blow to the head. The truck…it hit her car pretty badly."

Shinichi pursed his lips in pity as the karate champ worried for his wife. "We're working to find out who it is. I'm sure we'll be able to find out who drove the truck and hit Sonoko soon."

"I don't care about finding the guy who hit her. What's more important is that she's okay."

* * *

"Makoto Kyogoku!"

"Yes?" Makoto immediately straightened up from his slumped position on the bench. It had been hours. Ran and Shinichi were fast asleep beside him.

"She's ready to see you now."

He hastily stood up and briskly made a move to the door when the nurse's hand stopped him.

"You…you might be surprised, Mr. Kyogoku. She…she's not well. Are you sure you want to go inside?"

He shrugged off her arm with ease as he barged into his wife's room, only to see her staring out into nothingness. Her eyes were blank, with none of the sparkle and joy it held yesterday. She turned to him, then plastered a fake smile on her face. His heart clenched at her next words.

"Hello. Are you the one who knows my name?"

* * *

Amnesia. She didn't remember anything. She didn't remember her own name. Worse of all, she didn't remember him. She didn't remember that they were married. And he didn't want to tell her. No one did.

So he lied. They all lied. Him, Shinichi, Ran, everyone. He called everyone he could think of who knew of their marriage and told them that officially, Sonoko and he weren't married. They told Sonoko that she was Sonoko Suzuki, not Sonoko Kyogoku. He was now her 'friend', not her husband. And that was why she was living in his house (not _their_ house. _His_ house, he noted with spite). Because they were friends, and nothing more.

He didn't know how long he would be able to keep up the charade. Soon, someone would slip up. But he knew that he'd break her if he told her. So he'd stall, for as long as he could. Because he couldn't get her memories back.

He was helpless. He could beat up anyone he wanted with ease, but was defeated by amnesia.

For the first time in a long time, Makoto Kyogoku cried.

* * *

**Month 1: March**

She was strong enough to walk again. She was as energetic and as lively as always, always wanted to get out of the house, to stroll around, to do _everything_.And of course he'd resist, he _should_ resist because he was supposed to take care of her, but no. She'd flash him a smile and unconsciously bat her eyes in a way that made his heart beat faster, and say, "Please, Makoto-kun?"

And they'd be outside, shopping in the mall five minutes later. She had no idea the sheer power she had over him, did she?

Of course not. Because she didn't even know who she was.

"Makoto, look at this! Oh, but this is prettier!"

She'd point at different items of clothing, asking for his advice, just like they had before the accident. Before everything went wrong. He'd always steer her away from the short dresses ('Sonoko, those are _too_ short. You're going to catch the attention of too many other boys.') and she'd huff in annoyance.

But now, she wouldn't understand why he'd tell her that, because she didn't know him. Not anymore.

"Ne, Makoto? Are you okay?"

He looked at her, a forcing himself to smile. "Of course, Sonoko."

She looked at him, and took his hand in both of hers, and smiled. "Makoto, I…I don't know what you were to me in the past. But…you've helped me so much this past month, and…I don't know how to thank you. You're an amazing friend."

He smiled back, but silently cried. Because she had no idea how much closer they'd been before. Much closer than 'friends'.

* * *

**Month 2: April**

"APRIL FOOLS!"

They had grown closer together. He'd taken care of her, and she'd love his company. They'd make each other laugh and smile, and he'd come home from training to have Sonoko make dinner for the both of them, smiling all the while. And it was almost like…almost like they were married again.

But of course, they weren't.

Because she still didn't remember. They were still trying, trying every single treatment they could to restore her memory. But nothing was working.

Yet, nothing could put her down. Sonoko, as always, was still shining and happy and a beacon of light as she always was. She was positive she'd get her memories back.

Now, she was laughing with mirth as he grumbled in annoyance, his face covered with icing. Instead of dinner, like he was expecting, he had gotten a face full of cake, courtesy of Sonoko Kyo–Suzuki. Sonoko Suzuki.

Her laughing face soon morphed into horror as he smiled mischievously and grabbed a piece of cake off the floor and threw it at her, watching as it splattered icing on the front of her shirt. In retaliation, she threw a raw egg at him. And of course, what else was he supposed to do but throw a fistful of flour?

This turned into an all out food war and soon a wrestling match which ended up with Sonoko pinned to the kitchen floor and him on top of her, both of them panting in exhaustion. Their faces were so close together, and he could feel her breath on his face. Her eyes were twinkling and she was breathless from laughter. He could close the gap between them, one inch, one centimeter…

"Ah…Makoto…I think you win. You can get off of me now."

"Ah…yeah."

As he scrambles off of her and runs to his room with some excuse, any excuse, he leaves the brunette on the floor with a confused look clouding her eyes and wondering what just happened.

* * *

**Month 3: May**

The couple stood in front of the black stone despite the pouring rain around them. Makoto held the umbrella over their heads as Sonoko bent down and set down the flowers they had bought just a few minutes ago.

"Happy Mother's day, mother."

It was Ran who told her that her parents had died last year. She had sobbed for days afterward, reminding Makoto of the time when she had first found out her parents had passed away. It pained him to see her relive her pain once again. When she was first released from the hospital, they told her the names of her father and mother. They had purposely avoided telling her where they were or why they didn't come visit her in the hospital. That a fire in the Suzuki mansion resulted in their deaths.

Now Sonoko hunched over their graves, tears still trickling down her face. Oh, how Makoto wanted to do something, _anything_ to free her from her pain, but he could only watch as Sonoko cried and cried just like she had done so many months ago. He placed his arm on her shoulders and whispered, "It's okay, Sonoko. I'm here for you."

He was more than surprised when she reacted by throwing herself into his arms, fisting her hands into his shirt and sobbing into his chest. He forgot the umbrella and dropped it on the ground, opting to wrap his arms around her in the pouring rain. He placed his chin on top of her head as she cried against him, and tried to comfort her as best he could.

"It's so unfair, Makoto. Why did I have to forget everything important to me? I can't even remember their faces!"

The only thing he could do was cry with her. Cry because of her pain, cry because of her sorrow, and cry because the woman in his arms was crying and he couldn't do anything about it.

And it almost seemed as if the sky was crying with them.

* * *

He came home with her cradled in his arms, fast asleep. His arms were under her knees and spine, carrying her bridal style. They were soaking wet from an hour spent in the rain. He placed her gently on her bed, her face wet from tears or rain he didn't know. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "It's okay, Sonoko. I'm here, and I'll always be here for you."

As he left the room, he could've sworn he saw her smile.

* * *

**Month 4: June**

He noticed that she was having nightmares.

After her visit to her parent's grave, she started having nightmares. He didn't know what about, or why she was having them, but he noticed that in the morning, instead of a bright happy smile, she had a false smile and a dark mood. She looked paler, and circles were forming under her eyes.

When he'd ask about it, she'd brush it off. 'I'm sleeping fine', she'd say. But she would look away immediately and change the topic, and he knew she was lying. So he decided to take things into his own hands. He'd find out what was plaguing her.

He watched her one night, peeking through the crack in her door. After four hours, when he was on the brink of giving up and leaving and deeming this a whole waste of time, he heard it. Sobs. Her sobs.

He slipped inside the room and crouched down at her bedside. His heart constricted as he saw her tear stained face as she emitted little sobs. She was on her side, her blanket bunched up around her. He brushed his fingers against her cheek, tears threatening to spill from his own eyes. As he turned to leave, he heard a voice that stopped him in his tracks.

"Ma…Makoto?"

He turned around very slowly, as if he was a burglar that had just been caught by the police. "S…Sonoko. Ah, I didn't know you were awake. I'll…I'll just be going now…" And he turned to leave once again.

"Makoto! Wait!"

He turned around, shocked to see his wife's face so broken and sad, so desperate.

"Makoto…please stay with me. Don't…don't leave me alone…please…"

"Sonoko…I would never do that."

And soon she was curled up against him, his hand wrapped protectively around her stomach and her back against his chest.

She didn't have any more nightmares that night.

* * *

The night after, he'd gone into her room again, only to have her sleeping on the edge of her bed, a space made for him.

It became a silent agreement that he'd sleep in her room from then on.

* * *

**Month 5: July**

If anyone walked into the Kyogoku kitchen on July 17, they would be surprised to find the legendary Prince of Kicks running around dressed in a frilly pink apron.

The karate champion was panicking because yes, today was Sonoko's birthday.

_"My birthday?"_

_"Yes. It's on July 17."_

_"Oh, that's a few months away, isn't it?"_

_"Yeah. You'll be 27 then."_

_"Oh, I hope I get a cake. A chocolate cake. I love chocolate. Getting that…would be the best birthday, wouldn't it? There's always chocolate cake on every good birthday. And…I want my first birthday to be the best. Because it's the first one that I'll remember."_

She had forgotten about it as well with her amnesia, but they told her along with all the trivial things (age, blood type, etc.) the day she got out of the hospital. She had been particularly excited that morning, and Makoto knew why. So he'd gotten Ran and Kazuha to distract her and get her out of the house so he could prepare for her birthday surprise. When she'd return, she'd find a beautiful chocolate cake waiting for her along with his present in a romantic candlelit room. Her version of the best birthday ever.

Unfortunately, the beautiful plan he'd envisioned in his head had gone horribly wrong. There was something wrong with the oven, the stove looked like it was on fire, his present still hadn't been wrapped and it was an hour before she would arrive.

Yep. Panic time.

* * *

Ten minutes left and Makoto was still trying to get the stupid oven to work. His heart beat two times faster at the sound of the door opening.

"Makoto! Hey, I'm home!"

_No no no NO!_ This was NOT supposed to happen! His heart fell as he imagined her disappointment.

"Ma…koto? What's all this?"

He turned to face her guiltily, head hung in shame. "I…I couldn't do it. I wanted to give you the best birthday…but I couldn't. I'm sorry. The chocolate cake didn't bake and – OOF!"

He was interrupted by his apology as a small body crashed into him forcefully, wrapping its arms around him as he numbly hugged back in confusion.

"Thank you, Makoto. Thank you so much."

He smiled, hugging her back. "Oh! I almost forgot."

He pulled away from her and handed her a small box wrapped in a ribbon. She opened it and gasped in surprise at the sparkling diamond necklace. "Makoto…"

"Happy Birthday."

* * *

**Month 6: August**

_Hiya!_

"WHOOHOO! GOOOOO MAKOTO!"

He inwardly smiled as she cheered him on. Her enthusiasm, her support…it was what made him fall in love with her.

_And the winner is…Makoto Kyogoku!_

"YEAHHHHHH! MAKOTO! MAKOTO! MAKOTO!"

After receiving his award, he approached her as she tackled him with a hug. "Whoohoo! I knew you would win it!" She looked up at him, her mouth pulled in a huge smile. "We gotta celebrate! You won a huge trophy!"

His recent karate competition had distracted her somewhat from her amnesia. Even though she still kept hopeful, they all knew that she was starting to lose heart, that she was starting to think she would never regain her memories. When he announced he'd joined a huge karate competition, she was bent on making him win, which included making him train and work out 24/7, her encouraging him all the while.

"I know! Let's watch a movie tonight!" she exclaimed excitedly.

* * *

They ended up curled up on the sofa watching "The Maple Leaves of Winter" that night.

"Y'know Makoto, it would be cool to do that. I'd tie up a red handkerchief and my lover would find me, ne?"

He smiled. "Yeah, that would be nice."

If only she knew.

* * *

**Month 7: September**

"Sonoko! I'm home!"

He was greeted with silence, which worried him. What had happened to her? Was something wrong?

He walked into the living room, and then…

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MAKOTO!"

She had gone all the way. Balloons, cake, candles, music, present, everything was there. Much different from Makoto's failed birthday surprise.

"You should've told me it was your birthday! I'm living in your house this whole time and you didn't tell me? Ran told me last night!"

He stood in awe at her handiwork. She handed him his gift, a small heart locket. "I know it's cheesy, but I think it's important to have something for the most important person in your life."

She had no idea that the very next day, he had put her picture in the locket.

* * *

**Month 8: October**

Costume party. Tsh. They were way too old for this, weren't they?

But Sonoko had insisted, or else 'I'm going to go without you, Makoto!', and of course he _had_ to go, because he wasn't letting her into a party with lots of people with a witch dress way too short for his liking. Not to mention half of them were drunk.

So here he was, in a boooooring party with nothing to do. Sonoko had long gone talking with Kazuha and Ran, and he'd lost sight of her.

Where was she, anyway?

"Hey, come on babe, dance with me baby."

"Get _off_ of me!"

Makoto straightened up immediately at the sound of Sonoko's voice. "Sonoko? Sonoko!" He desperately looked around for her witch hat in the crowd.

"Babe, stop bein' so difficult. Just lemme take off that dress o' yours."

"Let go of me!"

"SONOKO!" He was panicking now, checking every corner of the huge room for any clue about his wife.

"Fine then. You wanna be difficult? It's fine, I like em feisty."

"HELP!"

"SONOKO!" He finally found her pinned against the wall in one of the halls by some obviously drunk jerk in a vampire costume. Her hands were pinned above her head and the guy's other hand was on her bare thigh.

That's when Makoto saw red.

THWACK! WHAM!

Soon the vampire boy was on the floor, unconscious. Sonoko ran into Makoto's arms as she sobbed in his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. When she looked up at him, their faces were so close, and he could almost…

She was the one who closed the gap between them.

After a full 10 minutes with her pressed against the wall, this time of her own doing, and him holding her and kissing her and _kissing her_, he finally told her, "Sonoko…let's go home."

When they slept that night, their bodies were pressed closer then ever.

* * *

**Month 9: November**

They started dating. Which was weird, because…well, they were married. But Makoto didn't care. He was on cloud nine. And so was everyone else. She could take as long as she wanted, he didn't care, as long as they were together.

They were still open to ideas to get her memory back, of course, but they weren't as driven. Because they were happy already. Sonoko was happy. That's all Makoto needed.

Until news came that a new treatment was available. One that could give her back her memories, all of them. Not without risk, but still. It was hope.

They talked. Sonoko desperately wanted the treatment, but Makoto was afraid. He didn't want Sonoko to hurt anymore than she already had.

So they talked. They argued. They fought. They stopped dating. And soon, she told him not to sleep in her bed anymore. So he didn't.

Suddenly, both of them weren't happy anymore.

* * *

**Month 10: December**

It was Christmas. They were still fighting. And they both kept it up.

Until he gave in. He apologized. He told her it was her life, her decision, and he was being a stupid jerk.

She stared at him angrily for a while as he looked down at the floor. Then her eyes softened, and she kissed him with tenderness and care, and he kissed her right back.

They started dating again. They spent Christmas and New Year together. She let him back in her bed.

Both of them were happy again.

* * *

**Month 11: January**

It was nearing a year. She'd decided to take the treatment. Some sort of chemical or some sort. It would take a month.

Outside the treatment room, Makoto Kyogoku paced. He was afraid.

Then, it was done. It was over. He entered the hospital room again, like he had 11 months ago. As he approached her bed, he saw something in her eyes.

Was it…anger?

As she whipped her head around to him, he could definitely see it was anger. She was glaring at him, a fire in her eyes. And he gulped. Because an angry Sonoko was not a good Sonoko.

"You jerk." She hissed at him. "All this time…"

"You never told me we were married."

Then she grabbed his collar and wrenched him towards her, and as they kissed tears streamed down their faces. Because finally, finally…

Sonoko Kyogoku remembered.

* * *

**Month 12: February**

The two sat down on a ledge, staring at the sunset.

The treatment worked. All her memories were back.

Makoto took his hand in hers as he whispered, "Sonoko Kyogoku, happy valentine's day."

"Happy valentine's day, Makoto."

**a/n: woah. This was soooo long. The words didn't stop. I couldn't stop writing! But this is one of my favorites for sure.**

**Reviews make me happy!**


End file.
